Love and Dragon
by GlowingRain571
Summary: When a seventeen year old half vampire girl who's now stuck in New Zealand, but when she have gone to the forest by the strange man advice,she wasn't expecting to find the lonely mountain. When she got inside she didn't know she was going to meet her favorite character who was still alive,real, and who' destroyed everything from his fire.(I'm not good on summary guys)
1. Chapter one

**A/N: This is my first story. To be honest, I'm a bit shy and nervous to do this. Hope you guys like this story. If you don't, that's alright. And don't even try to steal my story.**

* * *

Chapter one: Good time is short, for now

Hello, my name is 9. Now don't think that's a weird name alright. Now let me tell you about myself, I'm not always normal, okay. I'm kinda more like an...half vampire and half human. I never told anyone about this except my two best friends, Jenny and Winston. Jenny was in love with Winston but every time I try to get him to love her, he always get a crush on me(wish I could bite him now). Jenny doe's know I'm trying to help and not trying to take him away from her.

My Aunt, Stella, is always nice and sometime's get over protective (may be almost spoiler alert but my Aunt is white and I'm brown, deal with it). She always takes care of me when I was around nine years old. She's not a vampire like my dad, he was kinda bitten by one.

Okay on with the story

Me and Winston are at Jenny's house in the attic, reading how the hobbit was made, how it was done. We were a big fan of this.

"Wow. It would be so cool to go to Middle-earth. It would even be romantic, wouldn't it be Winston?" Jenny asks, hanging upside down on an old table.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. It would be great." Winston said, not even listening as usually.

"You guy's are done reading yet? Cause Insidious 3 it going to start in seven min's" I said as I was hanging up on the ceiling, reading a bit of middle earth(not).

"Oh shit!" Winston yelled then literally run to the attic stairs and fell.

"...He's fine." I said with a smirk. When we got there the movie was about to started, for at least 30 seconds before I got a phone call from my aunt.

"Hello?"

"Hey, 9. Would you be fine and grab some milk and eggs?"

"Um...After the movie? Cause it's about to start"

"No."

"Please. I won't even be that scary."

"...Get them." Then she hung up.

"(Sigh) Sorry guys. Go on without me"

"Oh come on! We just got here." Jenny said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just record it on your phone or something, alright." I said and left.

* * *

 _20 Min later_

"I'm back! And I miss the movie!" I called and put the grocery on the kitchen table.

"Hi, sweets. Thank you for getting it." My aunt said then start hugging me.

"I know. I'm gonna regret this." Then she stops hugging.

"Really? You regret missing ''that'' movie."

"Yes."

"Last time, you said ''I'm gonna regret my whole life for missing the second hobbit with my friends'' for three min's then you beg me you want to watch it again, twelve time's." she said and cross her arms.

'God dammit.' I thought.

"I really wish you forget that."

"Well, it's not going to happen."

"Got it. Bye." I said and went to my room.

It became night, I was texting Jenny on my phone.

*How was the movie?*

*...*

*Jenny? Are you alright?*

*...Don't watch that shit! I was gonna die watching that. That movie came from Hell!*

*...Okay? :/. Did you at least tape it.*

*I lost it :(. I can't record it. I don't to sleep!*

*...Night.* I texted back, just in time to hear my door knock.

"Come in," I said then saw aunt Stella, with not amused face. "Whatever it is-"

"Deer leg in the oven?"

"...So maybe I may have hunted after school. No big deal."

"It's bleeding right now."

"Okay, I got that after the grocery. I took the short cut through the woods then a deer came out of nowhere, then I go to predator mode." I said smiled.

"(Sigh) You are just like your father 9. (Giggle) Always be crazy and just have to eat some animals."

"Or people. But mostly any color of red...Actually chocolate."

"Oh yeah. I also find some red Jello you could have."

"Thank yo-!"

"If you Don't bring any more dead animal." I should have known. Either red jello or animal meat.

"Fine." It is going to be jello.

* * *

It's been 35 min's when I was still asleep until I heard my phone buzzed. I cut it on and saw it was Jenny.

"Jenny, (Yawning) why did you-"

"I need your help. My little brother won't sleep until he see's your magic! Can you please come here!?" I nearly laughed, Jenny's little brother, Jake, he is 5 years old and always love my powers sometimes.

When I got my clothes on, I sneak downstairs to leave. When I got down there, Aunt Stella was watching TV. So I climb on the wall (like spider-man if your thinking) and go a bit very close to the ceiling since if I go upside down my hair will give it away. 'Almost. Close to the door.' I reached for the front door knob-

"Tell me why you kept begging me to take you to see the Hobbit"

"...Can I at least give you a hint?" I said with a nervous smile.

 _10 min's later_

Jack is finally asleep in his bed. I was sitting beside him, sing him a bit of lullaby until he's got a full sleep.

"My god. That took forever" Jenny said with a bit annoying.

"(Giggle) Come on Jenny, you know how he is. Soon he'll get bored of it then he'll finally sleep" I said then me and Jenny lift his room and headed to the kitchen.

"What took you so long? He nearly almost woke up my parents." She asks and handed me a chocolate cake...Cause they taste so good!

"Well..."

(Flashback)

 _"Really? Cause you loved How the people set there filming in New Zealand?" Aunt Stella asks with a questioning look._

 _"Yep. I mean...haven't you notice how amazing and beautiful it is? You can't back that down" I said._

 _"Hmm, and you wish you could be there as well?"_

 _"...Yes"_

 _"So let me get this straight. You want to see the land from New Zealand you saw on the hobbit movie?"_

 _"...Yes"_

(Reality)

"Then I have to use my speed to get here. So I was only five min's late." I said as I finished up the cake.

"Do you really kept going to that move, just to see the place?"

"I lied."

"What!?"

"Yeah. But how else am I suppose to get here?...If you want to learn it from me, I can teach you a few things if you like."

"...You are a crazy creature I ever met...Teach me!"

* * *

Morning came by, me, Jenny, and Winston were all in high school, in the gym. It was empty, so we were watching the same movie we love on the tablet, the hobbit. We loved how funny was how the adventures go by. It's was always good them, we were watching the second one. It was the best movie we ever saw than the other two. I even watch the second one at home see my favorite character who seem's...pretty hot.

But our movie time was over until we heard the bell ring. The school really like to stop our movie times.

"Aww. Come on, things were just about to get good."

"Really Jenny? You do realize you have all the DVD collection of them. In fact, you just want to see your favorite character Thranduil."

"Oh really? Then who's your favorite character 9."

"I...Uh...I never say who's your favorite character." I said then grab my backpack and walk out with them.

"You do realize everyone has a favorite character, right?"

"Well, not all people."

"But seriously, who is your favorite character?"

"Hmm. My favorite character is No."

"(Groan) Then I guess then...It's Thorin?"

"Nope."

"Bilbo?"

"No."

"Is it Bard? You got to admitted it, he does look handsome."

"You are not even very close."

"(Gasp) It's Legolas!?"

"Really? It's neither none of those-"

"You know what, $50 if you tell us who's your favorite character."

"I'm not going to" Then three seconds later, she start to annoying me and telling me random characters.

"It's Legolas, no it's Bilbo! Oh, we both love Thranduil! Or maybe-" When I (almost lose control and almost about to make Winston my snake cause I don't want to hurt Jenny) I just said it.

"(Groan) Ahh! It's Smaug!" Right after I say that I put my hand over my mouth, can't believe I just said that!

"Your kidding, right?" Winston ask. I didn't answer him, I just kept my mouth closed.

"That's a yes since her left cheek is showing a heart, so...guess it's a yes?"

'Dammit Jenny! Why do you have to know my so well!' I thought crazy in my head.

"...There! I told you who's my favorite character is. Please, it was worth it for $50 Jenny." I said then slide against the wall, felt so embarrassed.

"Why would your favorite character be Smaug? I mean...he's a fire breathing dragon? Plus he is a crazy beast 9." Winston said.

"Well...he's...I don't know? Pretty crazy right?"

"No, very Insane. He tries to kill Bilbo and the dwarfs, destroyed some town called Dale and Lake town, and took a mountain from the innocent." Yep, all those thing's are true.

"Yes. I know. It's just-" Right after I said anything else my phone ring.

"You guys go on without me. I'll catch up." When they lift I got up and cut on my phone.

"Hello?"

" Hey 9, it's me. We have to talk." I heard my aunt voice.

"What is it? If you find a dead rat under the coach, those were not mine. They were already dead." Okay, I did put dead rats under the coach. Where else am I suppose to put them at?

"No 9, it's not that... you...you have to leave."

"Leave? W-What do you mean leave?" I ask.

"I mean (Sigh) look, just tell Jenny to pick you up around 8:45 to take you to take you to the airport." When she said that I nearly drop my phone.

"Wait,WHAT! What do you mean?!"

"I'll explain it to you later. Bye 9"

"Wait!" But I was too late, she hangs up the phone. I was so confused why does she want me to leave. I don't want to leave, she's my only family I told Jenny to pick me up tonight to go to the airport, she was worried. She asks me why I told her don't know as well either. School just ended I was about to go home.

"9! Wait!" Surprise I heard Winston. I turned around and saw him catching up to me.

"Hey, Winston. I guess Jenny told you I was leaving, right?"

"Yeah. Um, here, take this." He said then handed me two chips.

"Some computer chip's you stole in the computer lab?" I ask. Winston is crazy for a lot of chips and other technology.

"No, these two I made. This one is for your phone for the battery. And this one is for your MP3 player."

"Wait so this one could never run out of battery's and you don't have to charge it?"

"Nope. Not a single thing." I'm impressed, I always thought he was going to a computer robot then it will turn insane and try to kill him.

"(Laughing) That is so amazing Winston. Never thought someone is going to make it. And that's you."

"I know so can I get a kiss now?" ...Should have known!

"Really. (Sigh) Winston, listen, you're a great guy and all but I'm kinda not into you. Okay. I'm just telling you I don't feel the same thing alright?"

"Oh, y-you don't?"

"No...I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I was just trying to make a girl jealous." Wish I could punch him, but I just hug him

"Not going to miss you in a loving way. Just a friend way." I said then left.

* * *

"Aunt Stella, I'm home." I said as I came through the door.

"In the living room." I heard her called. When I got in there, she had some of my stuff on the coach. My sketchbook, MP3 player, headphone flips, some of my pencils, a few strawberry's and apples, and my canvas backpack.

"Aunt Stella, what's this all about?" I ask and sit beside her.

"...9, you know how much I love you, right?"

"Yeah."

"I...I can't live longer like you. I know your father was bitten and I'm not. You will live longer than me"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean-"

"I got you a passport to go to New Zealand. You always wanted to go there." I was about to smile, but I saw her with a sad smile. I knew something was wrong.

"Is everything alright? Aren't you coming too?" I ask.

"No. I'm not going. Its just going to be you. I'm going to leave you $250 for you. I think it might won't be enough for the hotel."

"What! Why are you sending me away?! You can't just kick me out."

"Look, I know you are still young but trust me. I have to do this. Please forgive me." I don't know what to say, if I leave, I may never come back home to see her or my friends. If I stay... I don't know what would actually happen.

"...Alright...I'll go" I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"I-I'm going to take a shower before Jenny gets here," I said and went to the bathroom.

I was sitting in the shower, almost like I was depressed, letting the water hit's me. I don't understand why I have to leave. After the shower, I saw some clothes on my bed. Long blue Jean pants, black tank top, brown boot's, and my black hoodie. When I got dressed, I was about to ask my aunt where my suitcase is so I could put more clothes in. When I found her in her room she have's my phone in her hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask, she jumped a bit, then handed me the phone. When I look at the screen, I have nothing! Just a calendar.

"Don't yell and I even took the dialing number off of it and you can't even dial 911." She said.

"But, why would you-"

"And I just remember, I did sell your suitcase for the cash, and I think you may have to stick to what you are wearing now."

"Are you-"

"By the way, I did tell your school that you will be transferred to another school, which you are not. Now all your stuff are in the canvas bag and I think-"

"Why the hell did you-" Anything else I say was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Well, Jenny's here.(Sigh) Get your stuff ready 9." She said the walk out of her room while I was standing there, shocked of all those thing's she said.

Few min's past when aunt Stella explain to Jenny why have to go (with a bit of lie). I could tell she was going to cry when I'm going to leave, she didn't tell her what place I'm going.

"Okay. I understand. 9, are you ready to leave?" Jenny asks, I only nodded. I grab my bag and walk out of the door with Jenny right beside me. When I put my bag in the back seat of her car for a second, I run back to my Aunt to hug her, just to her one last goodbye. We both held for a sec until we both break apart. When I got in the car with Jenny, her head was on the steering wheel, crying.

"You can't be. Why?" She said while still crying.

"I know, I feel the same thing, Jenny...Come on, we have to go before I miss my flight." I said, she starts the car left the house.

It's been seven min's since we didn't say anything, Jenny stops crying, I don't know what will happen next until Jenny broke the silence.

"I uh, forget to give you this." She said and handed me a $50.

"Oh, no thanks. I think I'm good."

"Okay...So Smaug is your favorite character?" Great, should have known.

"...Yes"

"And why do you like the dragon?"

"(Sigh) Will...he's awesome I've ever seen, he's beautiful, he's...look I don't know why I like him."

"Please, it's just because he's awesome and not evil. But I think there's more to it than that. I'm sure you will find out."

"Yeah, I guess so. I wish...I could meet him." Yep, I'm stupid.

"What?! He would have kill you if you met him. He did tries to kill Bilbo."

"I know. I guess it is crazy." I said with a hidden smile I have, I really wish I could meet him.

We finally got to the airport, I could almost feel the crying about to start in me soon.

"Will, this is your stop," Jenny said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I start grabbing my bag and getting out of the car until I felt Jenny's hand grab mine.

"Just,...When are you going to come back?" That, I don't think I will ever come back. I think when I get to New Zealand, I never know what will I do or anything.

"I-I don't know? Whenever or soon we will see each other." I said with a sad smile.

"Alright, see you around I guess. Bye 9."

"Bye Jenny, oh and make sure you...stay by with Jack and sing him a sweet song. He said he miss your singing voice. He said you have a beautiful voice." I said that she let go of my hand and had happy/sad tears.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is my first chapter. Hope you guy's like it. I don't know if I made the story too long or too short.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two: The lonely mountain, is real

When I got to New Zealand, it was amazing to the problem is I still don't have enough money for a hotel. So I just walk around the city, enjoying the sightings around, and listen to my music a bit. While I was walking around I felt my stomach growled. I look around and found a restaurant that might be good, I do sometime's eat normal food. When I was about to go in I accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"My dear, there's no need to be sorry." That voice. I think I recognized it somewhere. I look up and saw a man with a long gray beard and hair. He almost looks like Gandalf.

"Um...again, sorry" I said.

"No need to... Say, do you have enough money for another like me." That is a strange thing anyone would say.

"Y-Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I've been traveling a long way from home, been robbed by a few people, got attack by wild animals-"

"Wait. You've been robbed!?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you called the police?"

"Well they couldn't solve any problem,plus they might even give up a few days...So I have been trying to find some food to eat but none were a good price I have."

"Oh, I'm sorry...You know what,I think I have enough money for both of us to eat." Why did I say that? Cause I am ALWAYS so kind (sometimes) to everyone that is hurt.

Few minutes have passed by while I and the stranger were still eating. I hope he didn't order something that will bring my money down. I haven't even gotten his name yet.

"Are you on a vacation?" The man ask. I almost didn't know how to answer that.

"I'm not. It's more like stuck here on this place. I don't even have enough money to stay in the hotel. And...I can't even come back home"

"Hmm? Why?"

"Well, my aunt wanted me to leave for some reason. I have no idea why. I always thought she loved me and sometime's be over protective too." I said with a sad expression.

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking."

"I-It's alright," I said and continued to eat.

"Have you seen the hobbit's." He asks.

"Yeah. You know it?"

"Why yes of course. It is a good book and movie. Even though my favorite character is Lady Galadriel."

"Really. She is cool a bit. And sometime's a bit scary when she's mad. But still, she's amazing"

"Yes, she is. What is your favorite character?" Are you kidding me! I thought I wouldn't have to tell someone about that.

"I...I don't want to tell it. It's...a bit embarrassing."

"Then give me a hint."

"Um, okay?" I thought for a moment until I found it.

"Alright. ''I will not part-"

"Smaug." ...Either he is smart as hell or he really is a wizard.

"(Sigh) Yep. Him alright. I like the dragon."

"Why do you choose him?"

"I have absolute no idea."

"(Chuckle) Well, I'm sure you'll find it. By the way, is it okay if you meet me at the end of the town by the end road to the forest? Which have those danger sign zone around them." I nearly chock on my food. Why would someone go there, and why does he want me to meet him?

"W-why? No one goes there. There could be dangerous animals there or something." I do not fear the animals, I am pretty tough taking them down. But I'm quite scared for the man.

"I may or not have some stuff you could have. So meet me there around 4 O'clock. We have a deal."

"Wait, what?"

"Okay. See you there." That's all he said and left, leaving me completely confused. When I got the check, I should have asked him what did he buy. Cause he just wasted all of the money I have left!

* * *

I got to the place where the man wanted to meet me. There were many signs of warning zone not go in there. Still, no idea why I have to meet him here. And it was 4:26

"(Groan) Where is he? He said to meet-"

"(Clearing throat) Pardon me." I yelp when I heard that and jumped a bit. I turned around and saw the man again with a smile (guessing it was funny when he scared me).

"Oh um...So why do you want me to meet you here?" I ask.

"Because I want to give you these." He said and pull out the first object, a sword. Got to admit it, it's pretty bad ass sword. It had a bit of ancient writing on the blade. Kind to think of it, I don't know if I saw that sword from somewhere. When he give it to me he also gives me a back scabbard to carry it around.

"This may sound crazy but you need to do this." He said then handed me a can of spray.

"...Do...What?"

"This can have blueberry juice inside, still fresh and sweet. You need to spray it on your clothe's and might even on your skin. Which,...um...you know what I mean."

"...Oka-Wait, What!" Finally got it what he meant.

"Not now, it may help you...I hope. And also you are going to need this." He took something out of his pocket and gave it to me. It was a necklace skeleton key.

"...Why do I need this?" I ask a question face.

"Just keep it. Also, you may need to drink this when you go into the forest." Then he gave me some kind of round bottle with red liquid inside. Why would he-WAIT did he say when I go into the forest!

"Wait a minute! Time out! Do you expect me to go in there!?" I yelled and pointed at the forest.

"Why yes. What did you expect."

"I-Yo-Ther-" I shutter then turn towards the forest. People are never to go there, to be honest, I'm freak out of what's happening.

"You'll be fine. Just make sure you drink that bottle after you spray yourself with the can"

"But-I-Wha-"

"Make sure you are far away from town. Oh and one more thing, make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"I-wh-...WAIT! WHAT!" I yelled and turned around to face him but he was gone.

"...What the hell just happen!?"

I have no idea what just happen minutes ago. I don't even know if I should even take his advice or not.

'Okay, either ignore what he said or just do something dumb." I thought for a moment. It literally took 2 second's to think about it. If I get myself killed, I blaming the man.

I was wondering in the forest, completely lost and far away from town. While I kept walking I did remember what the man said, spray the can on your clothe's and...the other part (Ain't going to say it, but I did it for five minutes and I accidentally got some of the spray on my face and head). After I got that done I really felt uncomfortable after doing that. So I guess now I have to drink the bottle. No idea what is it, but I took it quickly. When I got to the last drop, it tasted so gross, I nearly puke.

"(Groan) Oh, my god. What was that?" Then throw it into the bushes.

"Okay, I drank it. What's-" Then I was knockout from what ever that drink was and fell to the ground.

* * *

I started to hear birds tweeting. I finally got my eyes to open and saw the sky, it was almost sunset.

"(Yawn) Wha-what the hell happened?" I got up a bit and try to remember what happen a few minutes ago, or hours I think? Then I finally remembered, the red drink,advice from the man, getting lost in the woods. Why must the world hate me? I got my phone out to check what time is it, it's was 6:56. I guess I have to find a place to sleep at.

I've been walking for hours, I could use my speed to go father ahead but I don't want to waist it very much. Then I heard a sound, like it was a little wave. I quickly run towards it and found a lake, but when I look ahead and saw a town. Well almost, since it look like it had been...destroyed. It even look like the same town of lake town-oh I think I get it. I'm guessing the people are making the place of lake town, making the whole danger zone fake so people won't come here to see what there making. When I look up ahead, there was a mountain. Wait, not just any mountain, it was the freaking Lonely mountain! This is either they found it or build it. I noticed the sun is about to give up soon, I look around until I saw a rowboat, and it even look's like it's from medieval time.I look back and the mountain, seeing it could take hour's but, I've always dream to go in there, the workers might have left.

Hours went by, the moon was about to rise, It was 8:34. I was drawing the lonely mountain on my sketch book while the rowboat floats towards it, while I was singing a bit.

"Home is behind

The world ahead

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadow

To the edge of night

Until the stars are all right

Mist and shadow

Cloud and shade

All shall fade

All shall

Fade"

When I look up, I was already there. It was pretty long (almost since I did use my speed power since the moon is up) to reach the mountain. When I reached to the cliff, another city was destroyed. It was Dale. I was creep out, what is going on here. Why would the people want it to be destroyed instead of how nice and beautiful it was. Lake town and the city of Dale are completely destroyed.

I went ahead into the city, saw many building apart, a few or a lot of skeletons of humans and orcs I think (hope its fake) and a few faded pile of ash. I decided to think the people just wanted to scare us a bit when Smaug have come here and took the gold and when the battle of five armies have fought. The sun was gone, and the moon has shine. I could see through the dark and sometime's I don't a bit. When I got to the mountain it was very strange at first,it had a dwarf head statue and a bridge (which is almost destroyed but a few pieces of rock's made it like a bridge).

'Are they trying to do it from the third story?' I don't think I could get through the gates cause they were somehow blocked by other crumbled rocks. Then I remember the stairs at least, I went around the corner to find those stairs. Took minutes or more until I finally saw it (Going to skip how long it took to get up there). Finally at the top...there was a passage way. I remembered in the book when the dwarfs have found the door to enter the lonely mountain. Do the people really want them to climb up all the way here to the door here? Either they don't want people to go in the easy way or they are just a bit stupid.

When I got to the door there was a dark tunnel leading to somewhere. I was a bit afraid to go in there, but I have no choice. I kept walking straight through the tunnel to see if it led's to a room but no luck. I was about to give up and go back until something sparkle a bit around my eye. Didn't know what it is but I head toward's the little light. It was getting brighter and brighter every time I get closer to it. When I reached the end of the tunnel,my eye's went wide and my jaw drops to the floor.

Gold. Gold everywhere,possibly millions or billions of treasure everywhere in this room! Thousand's question's went into my head,did the people made fake gold to make it look like a treasure room, are they are planing to make a tour of this. I was hoping this was a dream, I pinch my self, felt pain. Nope,this is real alright. I stepped onto the gold and heard a few clink on the ground and few treasure coming down. Climbed on mountain of gold and started to roll to the ground, then laughed. It was pretty fun, and hurt a bit if I continued to hit one of the pillar's. Now don't get me wrong here,if Smaug wasn't here you could have this place to yourself if this awesome place was real.

I kept climbing,rolling,throwing coin's into the air,laughing,it was amazing. When I kept rolling down on a pile of gold I hit something really hard that felt like it wasn't a pillar or something? I heard the coin's starting to fall a bit,I turned around and saw a noise...huge...scale...almost like a dra-...Then with a quick act I start to run down the hill of gold (which make more noise's) then hid behind one of the pillars that are far away from it and dare myself not to scream or speak.

I start to hear a lot more coin's start to fall to the ground. This maybe the worst idea and stupid thing I might do. I took a little peek to see what was happening. When I first look I saw an eye. Huge,reddish,orange'st,terrifying eye. It starts to look around,I think for me. Then it started to move up and the gold was falling off of it when every gold is clear off of it...I saw _him._ I completely got very scared and afraid, I sunk my head back,breathing fast,scared to hell!

I can't believe what I'm seeing,where I am. I thought this whole thing was fake but it wasn't! This can't be real! This is all fantasy! I kept telling my self to wake up,wake up,but this is no dream. Or even a nightmare! My favorite character from the book and movie, why did I have to globing choose him!...Smaug...Is freaking real!

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter two hope you like it.


	3. Chapter three

**A/N: Sooooo sorry for the late update, had school homework that almost took hours ( or minutes) to do. And had a lot of family time which I won't have time to do my story' lost of study since I may be a bit of a nerd. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter three:Hide-in-seek,little spider whisper

"Well...Thief." Smaug said as he crawled out of his gold and start looking around. I was trying think of a way to get out of here but I couldn't think through at all. I try to move my body but I was just frozen,Smaug kept getting closer to where I am hiding.

"(Inhaled deeply) Mmm...I smell you,I hear your breath,I feel your air" Smaug is getting closer to where I am, I really don't know what to do,he will kill me when he sees's me!

"Where are you?" I didn't know what to do at all, should I stay or run for my life!?

"Where are you!?" I turned a bit and saw his mouth at the end of the pillar, I made my decision...I'm globing running for my life!

It made a lot of coin's kept sliding, he turned his head at the pillar to kill his thief (which is me) but I got to the other side so he doesn't get a chance to kill me. But I was unaware I was running towards his tail (which was underneath the gold, so I didn't know). When I reached there,Smaug swung his tail and I was flung into the air, about to scream of course until I get hit very hard by the tall pillar then everything went black.

* * *

Smaug came towards his thief to see who is trying to steal his gold,but suddenly when he first saw his thief,it was a female. He was confused and this doesn't happen usually,that a female would come into his kingdom. He started sniffing 9 bodies while she was still knock out,he found out she was afraid,scared, and fear of him,but he has also found out she was...different. He never smelt a new type before (except the creature who was trying to steal his treasure). He kept sniffing 9 bodies to catch her scent but mostly her hair,he smelt blueberries around her. Don't know why but he like's it.

He starts to have enough of time fooling around. His chest and eyes start to glow,his mouth was nearly filled with fire. When he was about to breath fire on 9,he looks at her one more time. He starts to feel his flames went away,something has stopped him from burning her. He was struck into his mind.

'Then what? After you kill your thief,then you just do nothing. Nothing but resuming in gold, or sleep? Just sit here, years and years and years until another thief come's in and try to steal from me?'He thought,he didn't know what was going in his mind. This has never happened before, for the first time, it felt different. He shook his head then look at 9.

'Why am I feeling this? Why can't I just kill her?'

He then remembered he have been lonely for many years and he doesn't want to keep this going.

'Hmm,there's something different about her. She's not like any mortal flesh I smell.'

* * *

I started to wake up and felt everything hurts a bit around me. Suddenly I felt a warmth breathing beside me, I quickly turned around and I was face to face with Smaug. My memories came back to me, went to the lonely mountain,found an open passageway,played with gold and now...

'I'M FACING WITH REAL LIVE SMAUG!?'

I gasp and started to crawl backward as Smaug drew closer towards me but I felt the pillar I hit behind me. I swallowed real hard, I didn't know what to do next but just stare into his eyes of destruction,fire, and...beauty...(just say it,stupid thing to think about when your about to die).

"Well well,(Chuckled darkly) what do I have here?" he said in a dark voice. I was really scared and afraid that he is real,very real! But slight happy to see my favorite character from a book and a movie.

"I...uh...I d-d-didn't m-meant-t-to trespass y-your land,oh Smaug th-the m-magnificent. I-I didn't mean to disturbed your s-slumber." I said really nervous and hope I won't die that easily and trying to sound like middle earth time's (good thing Jenny taught me a bit how to sound like them, almost).

"Hmm...Usually, I never had any female thief in my chamber. Tell me, what is your name?" He drew his head closer to me again,showing his sharp teeth inches away from my face that could snatch me in any moment which I felt very uncomfortable seeing those.

"Um...um..uh..." I really didn't want to say my name.

"Hmm?"

"M-my name is k-kinda stupid...but...(Sigh)...it's 9."

"Really" I nodded

"Well 9, you have to be foolish enough to come into my kingdom. So tell me,why are you here?"

"Uh..."

"Were you going to steal my gold,challenge me with your little sword behind your back, or are you a sacrifice from any village to appease me?"

Okay,now I'm in trouble! I don't know what to say, I wasn't trying to steal his gold(well maybe), if I try to challenge him I would be dead by a second, and I wasn't here as a sacrifice! Since when did middle earth do that?

"N-no...I wasn't here for any of that. I-I was just..."

"Just what?"

"Um...I was j-just looking for a place that could be safe...And-"

"Ah...So little 9 wanted to stay away from the cold. But as I do recall, that I'm a dragon and I kill people whenever I wish to. So...I might as well being enjoying eating you for a good snake."...Now I'm going to die! I thought quickly for a second looking for a plan, then I thought a game that could buy me time to get out of here.

"Wait,wait,wait!" I yelled and put my hands up in front of him, which he growled. So I put my hands down and continued to talk.

"I...uh...I m-may have a challenge for you but not like the battle,it's more like...hiding." I said and hope he won't say no.

"What kind of challenge that involves with hiding?"

"W-well,it's like hid-in-seek. When a person counts to...one thousand they have to find the person you is hiding and catch them. B-but you have to catch them before the person 7 hour is up." Yeah, so I added some fake rule's to it but it's the only way to get the hell out of here!

"Fine. If I catch you, I shall finally enjoy either burning you or eating you." I felt a huge fear all over me, I kept trying to keep out imagine what will happen if he catches me.

"...O-okay. B-but if you didn't catch me, I would leave your kingdom and promise I won't interrupt your nap ever again."

"Very well...And I think you should start running."

"W-why?" Smaug head back away from me then stare down at me with a wicked smirk.

"Cause I already counted." Then right before me (think this one as a slow motion) he opened his jaw's wide open and charge at me. Knew I might die, I use my speed to run away fast as I can. While Smaug hit his jaw and head hard on the pillar. I stopped and saw I was right beside the stairs, so I run. Smaug was right behind me, he's claws was getting close to grab so I jump off the stairs and rolled down on gold again. I saw a tunnel that's not so far, I got up and start running toward's it while Smaug is still behind me,this time with his teeth trying to eat me! No choice I jump for it and made it safely in the tunnel when Smaug almost damaged his teeth.

* * *

'Shit,shit,shit,SHIT!' I just kept on running and running, trying to find a way out! I don't even know where I am! I even kept running into Smaug when he try's to catch me, I just dodge and run when his claws or teeth are about to crush me. I don't even how many minutes (or hours) have been when I was trying to survive. While I was still running I stop and catch my breath from running from that dragon.

'Why do I always make a stupid choice!' I kept running until I literally almost fall into a deep pit. It could even make a person death to fall in. '9, I know your not afraid of height's, but you have no any other way out!'

"Yeah, screw it." I turned around to find another way out but I saw Smaug standing right at the other end of the hallway. '...No choice's 9. YOU HAVE TO JUMP!'

I run toward the opposite side then just jump into it. While I was falling I noticed there were chain's still here, I grab onto one and hold on tight while it kept doing down. Then I heard Smaug roared, looking up I saw him crawling down in the tunnel, with his mouth open nearly getting closer to me! I jump off the chain and reached towards another and another getting away quick as possible.

"You well never escape from me!" He yells and almost made me go deaf. While I kept on jumping to the next I notice a few feet down there was a ledge not too far. When the chain is close down, I swing towards it and jump and rolled on the ledge into the tunnel, Smaug was nearly close again. I've been running around when I finally lost him,I lay against the wall then slide down to sit.

'Okay,okay. Just a little rest,9. You've been chased by a real live Smaug,you have to find a way out no-'

"AHHH!" I felt something crawled around my shoulder. I got up and shook it off of whatever is was.

'Ow!' I heard someone said, I look around but I didn't see-

'Down here!' I heard it again. I look down and saw...a spider?

'Okay, now I starting to go crazy.' I was beginning to think that a spider could talk.

'You are not crazy.'

...

"YOU READ MY MIND?!" I yelled and quickly shut my mouth, Smaug could have heard that.

'Ahh! Yes! I did read your mind. Could you stop yelling! Do you know how hard it is when you're a spider? People with loud noise, being annoying?' Okay, this is very crazy and very something. A spider who can read your thoughts and mind.

"S-sorry." I apologize.

'(Sigh) It's fine. Just don't do that.'

"Okay...Do you have a name or you just be called spider?"

'Yes, I do have a name and it's not spider,it's Pip.'

"Oh,alright Pip, my name is 9"

'Okay. Anyway, why are you in the dragon's lair. Haven't you even think about it before coming here?' Being honest he is right but It's not my fault that I didn't know there's a real live dragon in this place.

"I actually didn't know he still alive, okay. I thought he was dead. If you excuse me, I have to find a way out." I said and start to leave.

'I know a way got but I think you are going in a wrong way.' I heard him say but I ignored him, cause I really do kinda hate spider. I didn't even squash one single bug. It's just gross to squash them. Not to mention, if it talks in your mind, what can you do? 'And I think the dragon there.'

"No, he is-" When I turned the corner, I saw Smaug at the end of the hall, Still looking until he had spotted me. Then saw his face with a smirk.

'...Show me the way out!' I thought in my head and pulled back in the corner and saw Pip start crawling fast.

'Follow me.' He said and start crawling on the wall and turned left. I followed him fast when I heard Smaug coming after me.

* * *

 _17 Minutes later_

'Hey! Wait up!' I yelled in my head when Pip is going fast ahead of me. I don't even know if he know's the way out cause we just passed the same statue of a dwarf head!

'Do you even know where we at?' I ask and know he can read my mind.

'Of course, I do. Now we just have to-...oh.'

'What?'

'This may be a problem. Can you climb wall's' I look at what he's talking about and look closely and saw a crack on the wall very high up that I could fit in enough .'Cause for a human,-'

'Actually, I'm not really all human. I'm kinda like a half vampire.' I said nervously.

'You are. Huh. Never notice. Does that mean you can climb on wall or you can't?'

'I can.' I started to climb on the wall,trying to get to the hole in the wall until I heard a roar.

"Shit. He's coming." I whisper in fear and start climbing fast until I finally reached with Pip. It was dark inside I almost couldn't see but just a bit.

'Come on,come on! Let's not let the dragon kill us.' He said then he stop.

'What, What is it?!'

'...I'm scared of the dark. I don't want to go inside the deep dark hole!' He said them climb out of the hole.

'Wait! I need your help!' But he already crawled down the wall and left me behind.

'Pip! Get back here yo-!' I was about to crawled out to get him, but instead of him, I was blocked by a scale dragon nose. 'SHIT! WHY ME!?' I crawled backward away from Smaug's nose. I saw him took his nose away and replaced with his eye.

'NONONONONO! WHY ME,WHY ME! WHY OUT OF ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE,WHY GLOBING ME!' I kept scooting back away from him, trying to hold the screaming inside, until I saw him turned and walk away. I got confused what just happened and why did he left instead of catching me. I shack my head and continued to crawl in the hole.

When I reached toward the end of the hole, I look around to see where I am. It kinda looks like a huge room with a gold floor covered in a bit of dirt on the ground, I think this room is where when Thorin tries to kill Smaug with hot melted gold on him which was a total fail( no offense).

 _THUD_

'SERIOUSLY!' I quickly run toward's one of the pillars and hide behind it.

"I know you're here." I heard him said. I kept hearing(and felt) the ground shook every time he takes his step closer.

"You know I will win this little challenge." I couldn't take it anymore, I run toward the wall around the shadows. I kept hoping I won't be caught by him in the shadows. He kept crawling through, looking around the room until he grabbed both pillar's and his head came down, looking straight at me! 'This is how my life end's! WHY DO MY LIFE HAVE TO END LIKE THIS! I'M GOING TO-' "Where are you?"...He doesn't see's me! How could he no-wait? Maybe he couldn't see me in the dark. That may be why he didn't see me in the hole I guess.

I slide a bit to the left and a bit fast so he won't know I'm here or hear a sound. I was almost far away from him until I accidentally sneezed( almost sound like a kitten) from the dust. Smaug heard the noise,he now know's exactly where I am,he started to chase toward the noise. I run out of there as fast as I could, trying to find another tunnel to go in. But before I knew it I felt a huge claw's around me,I tried to struggle to get free but no use,my whole body was trap in it,then I was lifted up to meet Smaug again,way too close.

"Well then,it seems's I have won the challenge." he said with a very creepy smile.

"Y-yes...yes y-you d-d-did...y-you've w-won." THIS IS IT! This is how I'm going to die! By a fantasy dragon! "Um...is it ok-okay if y-you c-could put me do-AHH!" Right before I say anything else his grips went hard to crush me!

"Hmm...I have thought long and hard,Shadow,I shall keep you alive if you stay with me. However..." then his grips are now nearly crushing my bone's! "If you ever try to leave my mountain,I. Will. Kill you!" he yelled at my face.

"Okay! OKAY! I WON'T I-AHH-PROMISE! PLEASE STOP!" I beg and hope he'll stop. I felt him loosen his grip to at least let me breathe a bit but still won't let me go.

"Good." he said and start to crawl back to the treasure room while I was trap in his claw's. I truly didn't know what to do, I just promised him I won't leave his mountain, I might won't even survive in one night!

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the new chapter, sorry again since I didn't have a lot of time to finish any of this. So I hope you like this chapter and I will try my best to get enough time to do this. Bye!**


	4. Chapter four

**A/N:Hey guy's, Sorry that I'm late. I don't even know how long this chapter will be, homework is getting me a lot of trouble. And sometimes I kept getting the project on every stuff a bit. Also, I'm trying to make a costume for Halloween this year since I'm going to take my little cousin trick-or-treating at my neighborhood. I'm also am getting candy, Who don't want that! So I hope this chapter is long if it's short, sorry. Enjoy! (Heads up, there might be a little blood here, alright).**

* * *

Chapter four:Memories of a friend,then escaping

Smaug kept crawling through large room's and tunnel's for him to get through while I am trapped in his claws.

'Why do life have to hate me' I really won't be able to find a way out. I did remember that Smaug made a large hole from the kingdom to 'Visit' lake town, but that will take day's to find that hole cause Smaug will probably will kill me if he saw me escaping. And I still have no idea which way to get there. When Smaug finally reaches the treasure chamber he put me down on a pile of gold then lay down right beside me (only two feet away from me), and just stare's at me. There was an awkward silence between us,no idea what to say or what to do. I've been trying to keep m eye's away from him but I couldn't we kept staring at each other.

"So...um" I started to speak. "What do you want me to do? Since...you know,I'm trapped here." Smaug thought for a moment of what he want me to do. While I'm afraid what he might ask me something that might make it a death wish.

"Why don't you..."

'Please don't make it a death wish! Please don't make it a death wish! **Please don't make it a death wish!** '

"Tell me a story."...I don't understand why would a huge, scary, killer machine dragon, want's to hear a story,from a seventeen-year-old teenager.

"A story?" I said and about to laugh (almost) until Smaug moved closer towards me with a very angry face.

"Do you have a problem with that?!" he asks near my face, making me scared again.

"NoNO! N-not at all.(Chuckle nervously) Not at all"

" Good. Then tell me a story." he said back away a bit. I have to think fast of a story before Smaug could try to roast me. Lucky I found one.

"Okay...There's once a young little girl named Aya. Who live in a large castle with only her father and his helper. She loves her more than anything. But she does know her father's secrets. She kept hearing screaming's of animals and human even younger ones in the basement. She always ignore's them because she loves father. She notices her father helper,Maria, starting to fall in love with him. Aya know's what those too are getting to each other and want to be together. But she didn't know what father was planning to do with her daughter on her mother's anniversary of death.

She woke up in her bed when she heard her father's scream. She got out of her bed and quietly walk out of her room and went out into a cold hallway. When she was about to find her father, she suddenly saw blood painted hands on the wall. Coming fast until it reached her, then the lights turned off. When the light reappears, she saw two monsterist...um." I try to think another different creature instead of the zombie. Also, I'm telling him a story of 'Mad Father' since I love to watch it, and also watches Pewdiepie play it too.

"Um...Demons in front of her. She was very frightened and felt she couldn't move until she heard a voice said 'This way'. She followed the voice and stood there at the end of the hall was the boy, leaning against the wall. He tells her to follow him but she didn't. When he fully faced towards her, she was one of his eyes was missing and was still bleeding. She got frighten again and quickly run the other way. But she forgets the two demons still there. She runs towards her room and slammed the door so they couldn't come in. But then she notices a man was there in her room. Looking through her books she has on her shelf. She was so scared she couldn't speak, but the man knows's she's there. He turned around with a smile and bowed his head to Aya and said his name is Ogre. He then explains that the demons who have previously seen the dead of the ripper of her father, because of the curse, have taken."

* * *

 _20 minutes later_

I've been telling him this story for almost too long. I got to the part where she started to get tired and fell down the ground and Mr. Ogre picks her up and brings her to a room with a bed. I'm now starting to get really tired of running, hiding, telling him this story,this has to be a very terrible day anyone could have. Why do I get this!

"Seem's like you are getting tired, are you." I heard Smaug said which I did doze off for six seconds.

"W-what? No...I-(Yawing)...I'm not tired at all." I said,trying to stay awake.

"I could tell." Without a warning, I felt his tail around me,then started to coil around me.

"Wha-What are you-" Then I felt his tail moved and pulled me towards him,very close to his head. I whimpered when I got close to him.

"I'm Making sure you won't escape while I sleep, shadow." Okay, why is he calling me shadow?

"Q-Quick question before you go to sleep but...why do you now call me Sha-"

"I know you were there. In that wall, you were hiding and back at the halls. I could not see you but I felt your fears. You were in the shadows, covered in fears." Then he starts to go to sleep.

While he was sleeping I've been trying to get out of his tail, the more I try to struggle, the more his tail kept squeezing me. After five minutes of trying, I give up.

'Hey! Up here.'

'What?' I look up and saw Pip clawing down up the ceiling. 'Pip? YOU ARE DEAD FOR LEAVING ME!'

'I'm sorry okay. I panic. I just really hate the dark. Do you have any ideas how many years I've been in here, in the dark!'

'UGH. Listen, do you have any idea how to get out of here. Before...Smaug wakes up.'

'Yeah. It's where I usually go to get fresh air. But for you, it's too small. You might have to pull some rock's down from it.'

'Alright. Thanks. Oh, and could you please wake me up before Smaug. Please?'

'Sure! Besides, I do want to get out of here as well. See you in the morning! Or night!' He said then called right back up the ceiling. My eyes started to shutter a bit, I don't want to sleep but I just fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dream

 _A little girl with light skin,short blond hair,and blue eyes with glasses was running in the woods, chased by a wolf. She was crying and screaming from the wolf getting close to her. She kept running and running until she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. She cried and turned around and saw the wolf growling at her. She froze in fear, didn't know what to do but wait until the wolf charges her. When the wolf jumps and took a charge, the girl screams in fear and closed her eyes waiting for her death._

 _But suddenly she then heard the wolf started to whine. She opens her eyes and saw a girl with brown skin,long black hair, and have deepish red eyes of anger and madness. She saw the girl started to bite deep into the wolf's neck, making it to whine and howl in pain. The wolf didn't quick and start to try bit here off but she held up her hand and came out a large spear of earth with many spikes as possible out of her hand then stabbed the wolf eye, making it bleeding out of control. The wolf cried and try to get away but the girl grabs it neck with both her hand's and snapped it._

 _The little girl sat there,feeling scared and amazed what she saw. She was about to say thanks but then saw the girl started to_ _devour the wolf. She was so scared she doesn't know what to do. She started to get up very slowly and walk backward, getting away from-_

 _'SNAP'_

 _She froze in fear when she stepped on a stick. She saw the girl turned around have blood all over her mouth with sharp teeth and her eyes started to change to her brown ones. She didn't say anything neither did the girl. They both been silent until the girl wiped the blood from her mouth and stand up._

 _"...Hi." The girl said._

 _"H-H-Hello?" She replied with a little fear._

 _"...Are...you in a camp or...are you lost in the wood's?" The girl said._

 _"I-I am camping with m-my family...b-but then I wonder off at night...t-then the wolf started to chase me until...y-y-you came."_

 _"Oh...Well...at least-" But their time didn't last long until they both heard the girls mother calling her. She turned around and saw a light not too far. When she turned back to the girl, she was already gone._

 _Three days later_

 _The little girl sits silently outside of elementary school, eating her lunch at the table. She looks over then notice a girl she saw_ _earlier that saved her from the wolf sat alone on the table. She didn't know what to do. Either go talk to the girl or just stay away from her. She took a deep breath and let it out. She brought her lunch tray and started to come towards her. Somehow the girl notice because she looks up and_ _stared at her. She nearly froze again but calmed down slowly and took a seat across from her._

 _"Hi..." She said, a bit shy too._

 _"Hey." The girl replied and look down at the table._

 _"...T-thank you from saving my life." She said very quickly and had a bit panic in her voice._

 _"...Your welcome." The girl said._

 _"...Y-Your n-not normal like the rest of the people...are you."_

 _"...No...I never was."_

 _"...S-sorry to a-ask you this b-but...what are you?" She closed her eyes tight and hope she didn't bother her feelings._

 _"(Sigh) I'm...Half...Vampire..." The girl said very low in her voice._

 _"Really? T-That's awesome!" She yelled in excitement._

 _"Wha-What?"_

 _"Vampire's are awesome to me. They always so cool. Even get to stay up all night and look at the stars."_

 _"R-really...Thanks." The girl said with a smile._

 _"I'm Jenny." She said and held her hand out._

 _"...9." The girl said and shook her hand._

* * *

Dream ended

'9...9, wake up!' I heard Pip voice called me. I started to wake up a bit, seeing gold coins on the ground. So this is real. Not a globing dream. '9,you have to get up. We don't have much time.' I started to get up from the ground and stretch a bit.

'How long was I asle-...wait.' Something felt off. I look around the chamber, looking for any signs but none.'Pip, wheres Smaug. I thought I told you to wake me up before he does.'

'About that...I overslept and have no idea where he is.' Unbelievable. This is not good.

'Shit. Let's just hurry up and get out of here.' I saw Pip quickly come down from the ceiling and set on my shoulders.

'Okay. Just get out of here and take a left.'

'Got it.'

* * *

 _5 minutes later(more like 10 minutes later)_

'There! Where a little light is showing.' I quickly run towards there and peeked a bit through the hole. I saw the outside and the sun! Finally! I quickly pulled the rock's out of the way, making them almost fall over me. When I got the last one out, I heard them starting to fall outside and made a big hole me and (and Pip) to get out. 'Yes! Freedom from the dark!' I heard him say and crawled down my body and crawled on the side of the wall. I stepped forward and saw the blue sky.'We could finally be free. Getting out of here and not returning to the dragon!' He started to crawl down the wall to the bottom of the ground. I was about to climb down then something struck me down.'Never worried about anything! We're gonna be al-Hey 9?'

'Wh-what?'

'Aren't you coming? I mean you are outside and you can get out of here now?'

'I-I know...But I just remembered what Smaug said. If I run away, he'll know and properly chase me down. He might even try to destroy any town he see's. Trying to find me then even either burn me or eat me.'

'Well...You do have a point there.'

'I couldn't let him chase me down while killing innocent people. And worse of all...I-I don't think anything won't kill him' I don't know what I'm saying. Smaug can only be killed by the black arrow. But I don't understand why is he still alive, he should have been dead. I don't even think any bullet,tank, or any weapon would even kill him.

'So...What are you going to do?' Pip said and crawled back up to me.

'I'm not sure. I don't want to stay here since Smaug could kill me at anytime he wants to. But I don't want people getting hurt by him. Either run away from the dragon who will kill you and everybody else or just stay here...and wait for the time to die.'

* * *

 **Here's chapter four. Sorry if its short if I did it. I don't know if you guys like this but please leave a** **review of what you think of this. I'll try to get updates to this story. See you later!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: HEY! Been a long time since I write this story. The test's were really getting hard on me and I kept studying for almost an hour! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Under the alter and making a deal

'Still thinking 9?' Pip said as he sit on my shoulder, while I sit on the ledge.

'Yep. Still thinking'

'Okay...You do realize we've been sitting here for almost an hour.'

'Yeah. I know.' He's right. I just still couldn't decide either run away or stay. I really care for innocent people, I don't want them to get hurt by anything, even from Smaug. I want to see my friends again,my aunt. But I already know my aunt just send me to New Zealand to start something. But If I go see them, I might be too late. Smaug might be the fastest dragon and he could probably reach my home before I do.

'Pip?'

'Yeah?'

'...Have you ever have a hard decision to make. Even life and death?'

'Hmm. Maybe. Some of my species kick me out causes I'm small and not a huge, giant spider like them. They said either stay here and will kill you or go to the world where you should meet your faith. So I just choose faith and never came back.'

'Wow. That's a...pretty hard life Pip.' Imagine, a small creature who been banished from your own kind cause your weak. Pretty hard life for Pip. 'What about your parents or siblings? Didn't they stood up-'

'No. They all called me weak as well. I never evening have one friend to stand up for me.'

'Shit...Sorry Pip.'

'Its alright. At least I meet you. Is it alright if I stick by you.' That's a hard choose. Since he did leave me behind with Smaug, kept making wrong turns, and nearly got killed. But...how could you say no to a spider who been banished by his species. Also, this is not about he's doing eight puppy eyes at me, right now.

'...Fine...'

'Really?! Finally! And I will always follow you till the end!' He cheered and snuggle against by neck.

'Yeah,yeah...I think I made a decision.

'Really? So are we leaving?'

* * *

'THIS IS A DEATH WISH! THIS IS A FREAKING DEATH WISH!' Pip screamed as he crawled on the side of the wall as we start heading to the treasure chamber.

'I know. But what other choose do I have? You know you could leave this mountain, right.'

'Yes, I know. BUT I DON"T WANT TO LEAVE YOU WITH THAT DRAGON! HE'LL KILL YOU!'

'Yep. But I don't want any other people getting hurt out there. I know staying here will give me a death wish, but what could I do? He will find me.' I said and start to walk down the stairs beside the walls.

'You have to be the craziest women I've ever heard. Your choice is stupid.'

'I know. Also...where's-' Then right behind us, we both felt a powerful stomp smash and made me fall of the stairs and hit the ground.

"There you are." You can't be serious. Right now? I turned around and saw Smaug looking down at me. "I've been looking for you" He said.

"W-what? What do you mean?" I said and got off from the ground. "I just woke up a few hours ago and you were gone. So...uh...I...I started looking for you-"

'Your losing it 9.' I heard Pip said as he crawled away from me and Smaug.

"Oh. You were looking for me? (Chuckle) I thought you were going to make your escape from that hole on the wall you made, which you did not. Tell me, why did you try to leave my mountain then come back. Hmm?"

"...oh my GLOB! Are you kidding me!?" This...the whole time,the whole time he was behind me the whole time! Spying on me, to see if I leave his mountain. 'PIP!'

'I didn't know! I don't even know how a dragon couldn't get seen!'

'He's a freaking huge,giant,humongous dragon?! They always get seen,Pip!'

"You were...spying on me?! And...And...You knew I wouldn't leave this place, didn't you." He might have knew all along I won't leave his place at all, ever.

"(Chuckling) Of course I was. And we both know you would be stupid enough to leave my kingdom." I swear I really wish he could get killed by the arrow right now. He smirked when he called me stupid (Which he does have a point there).

"I...I.."

"Is that what I think I hear. Are you...surrendering?"

"...Yes..." YEP! I give up! He won. And now I'm going to die here. Why did I choose him to be my favorite character! Maybe I should have pick Thranduil. "Okay,Fine! You win. Are you happy now?" I said and still see his smirk on his face.

"Yes, I am."

"(Sigh) Then um...What now? Do you want me to tell you the story we left off or something else you have in mind?" I ask. He said nothing,he just then came closer to me. I back away from him from what ever he's going to do next but I fell when I tripped over a few gold's underneath. He kept coming towards me, way close to my face,he's really starting to freak me out! "Wh-what are you do-"

"How about I just ask you some questions. After all,you haven't told me who you really are." He said and I also smelt his breath which was very terrible. He really need's a breath mint or tons.

"Then...w-what is your first question?" I said nervously.

"My first question is (Sniffing) why do you smell like blueberries?"

"What? What do you mea-" I stop for a second and just remembered I did spray myself with that can the man gave me. He said it well help but that just made it a whole lot worse!

"Well?" Smaug said, getting my attention.

"Um...I-I...Some of the juice from the barrels were accidentally fell on me by...uh...the dwarfs." Not a best lie I came up with. I don't want him to know I did something that had to be most embarrassment of all.

"Really? I almost forgotten how foolish those dwarves are." I could have sworn I heard him growled a bit when he said his last sentence. He raised his head back and continued to stare down at me. "Then I wonder what you taste like? Perhaps it will be the berries."

That,what he said. I took charged. I Run and trying so hard to forget what he said. I heard him started to chase me,again,but I slipped underneath a huge altar where Smaug couldn't reach in (almost) and hide behind one of the pillar's.

"(Chuckling) Why did you run,little 9?" he asks as he walked around the edges of the stones.

"B-because you were going to eat me. When you first said "I wonder what you taste like" Doesn't it sound clear to you?"

"I wasn't going to eat you. Why would you think I would do that to you?"

"Well easy, cause you're a dragon. I-I heard the tale that you burn down dale,burning all the innocent people and also,taking Erebor."

"Hmm,True. But you can trust me."

"I...donot really trust you. I mean, you are going to kill me at some point. Right?"

"Of course. But I could kill you now if you don't come to ME!" I saw him grabbed a pillar right beside me,I moved away and try to find some place to hide.

'Psst! 9! In here!' I turned around and saw Pip on the wall of the alter beside a crack hole. I run towards it and slide inside. 'Oh,thank Valar! You're alive.'

'Yeah,but-'

"Did you really think you're going to stay in that little hole forever?" Smaug ask.

"Yes! And I-I will die in here if I have to!"...I realized what I said and groan. 'Why did I say that!'

'Good question. Now there will be more corps in this place!' Suddenly we both felt something on top of the alter, guessing Smaug won't leave this spot for a while.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

'This is boring! I can't take it anymore!' Pip screamed.

'There is a chance that you could leave any time?'

'With that dragon up there, ain't going to happen.'

I try to zone out from Pip but he kept complaining and talking over and over again. I started to get hungry from running and staying alive from Smaug, I took out my apple out of my bag and start sucking the red color out.

'Woah! Ho-how did you do that!'

'Hmm?'

'You know. You just bit the fruit and drained the red color out.'

'Well, again,half vampire. Creatures who wake up at night, hunt for any type of blood, or any kind of stuff?'

'Nope.'

Great,I guess I have to explain. Well,can't blame him,middle earth may don't know anything about that.

* * *

 _1 day later_

I was showing Pip my sketchbook of what I draw from the past few years. Drawing of a flower, skull, the moon, and a waterfall.

'What else kind of drawings do you have?'

'Well,a bit of drawing of an eye, towers, and other lame stuff's.'

'Oh,Oh! Can you draw one of me? Please.'

'Alright. I'll see what I can do.' I started to draw him carefully and look back at him every time for one second and look back on the drawing. Few minutes later he moved. 'Pip, you have to stay still.'

'I'm trying.'

'All you have to do is just stay still on the wall.'

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

'All right,done.' I showed him the picture then I heard him squeal very loud of happiness.

'It looks so amazing!'

'Yeah,yeah. I knew you would like it.' I put the book back in and start bringing out my mp3 player and my flip's.'You wanna hear some music?'

'No way! I couldn't stand on hearing those elf songs!'

'This is not the elf song's,it's something different then the others. Come right beside me.' I put my hand on the wall and let him crawl on my arm to my shoulder's.'Can you hear people's music when they think of that? I don't want Smaug to hear the music. He'll know's whats going on.'

'Of course, I can hear the music. Usually easy whenever I hear people repeating it over and over again.'

'Okay,hope you like No regrets.'

 _Oo-oh-oo-oh-oo-oh_  
 _Na Na Na Na Na_  
 _oo-oh-oo-oh-oo-ohh_

 _Hear me out_

 _this is my kings speech, I'm no where near the end,_

 _if i s-s-s-start a sorry I ain't heaven sent,_  
 _I messed my life up, and yeah iv'e been down_  
 _I'm a changed man now Chris Brown,_  
 _you know i feel your pain, coz i done been through it,_  
 _I'm Kurt Cobain, but I just couldn't do it,_  
 _no point in turning back, just to hit rewind,_  
 _back to the future, ma marty mcfly_

 _Inside there's a fire,_  
 _coz I'm no longer looking at a reflection that I admire,_  
 _i paint a picture of a fighter,_  
 _but as I'm looking back at me since I'm a liar_  
 _if I should die before i wake,_  
 _the least that i could ever say,_  
 _I made mistakes but held on to my faith_

 _Cause when i look in a mirror i don't even recognize My Self,_  
 _got the heart of a winner,_  
 _but looking back at me is someone else._

 _No Regrets, No Regrets,_  
 _No point in crying over yesterday_

 _No Regrets, No Regrets,_  
 _cause we ain't even seen the best of days!_

 _Oo-oh-oo-oh-oo-ohhh_  
 _Na Na Na Na Na_  
 _Oo-oh-oo-oh-oo-ohhh_

 _This is my last chance, I'm on my final straw,_  
 _i came so close to b b breaking like a spinal cord,_  
 _i came from nothing, some kid in Camden,_  
 _now I'm flier than the birds Richard Branson_  
 _I'm a Prince and yes I will get the crown,_  
 _Kate stays in my dungeon when her sister's round,_  
 _so please forgive me, if i make mistakes,_  
 _but i'll blow the bloody doors off michael caine_

 _If i should die before I wake, the least that i could ever say,_  
 _I made mistakes but held on to my faith,_

 _Cause when i look in a mirror i don't even recognize My Self,_  
 _got the heart of a winner,_  
 _but looking back at me is someone else._

 _No Regrets, No Regrets,_  
 _No point in crying over yesterday_

 _No Regrets, No Regrets,_  
 _cause we ain't even seen the best of days!_

 _I'm free to be whatever I,_  
 _coz L'm famous call me gallager coz I'm so shameless,_  
 _the papers saw the pages like the cost of my failures,_  
 _victimised by the public don't know if I cant take this, so I sing,_

 _So when you feel like there's no more,_  
 _nothing left but the life you've broken,_  
 _no regrets no turning back,_  
 _pick up yourself and tell em I'm just being me!_

 _Cause when I look in a mirror I don't even recognize Myself,_  
 _got the heart of a winner,_  
 _but looking back at me is someone else._

No _Regrets, No Regrets,_  
 _No point in crying over yesterday_

 _No Regrets, No Regrets,_  
 _No Regrets!_

 _Cause when I look in a mirror I don't even recognize Myself,_  
 _got the heart of a winner,_  
 _but looking back at me is someone else._

 _No Regrets, No Regrets,_  
 _No point in crying over yesterday_

 _No Regrets, No Regrets,_  
 _cause we ain't even seen the best of days!_

'...That...was...absolutely incredible! What's the name of this strange thing?'

'It's a mp3 player. It allows it to play music. Pretty great right? Better than taking notes or remembering it.'

'Yep sure is better than the other.'

* * *

 _2 day's later_

I was telling Pip what my life was, what people invented, what our life is now,etc. He is easily amazed what he have missed and wanted to go see the town,but I'm sure a lot of people will go crazy if they hear a spider talking to him or just step on him.

'I want to go with you so bad right now. If I was a vampire or human, I will enjoy my life as an amazing person.'

'Sure you do.'

'But, aren't people still fearing for troll's,orcs,my kind, and the fearsome dragon?'

'...No. Not really. I don't know why anymore. I'm guessing things happened and some how only human take the world now. People don't believe in any more fantasy tell anymore.'

'...That,sound a bit sucks's. Don't you think the world should have known some creatures are still out here?'

'No. Probably not...Hey, Pip?'

'Yeah.'

'Can you...read a dragon's thoughts?'

'No way! When ever I listen to the dragon's thoughts,it spreads whispers of dark thing's,hearing the rage and chaos. I give up hearing that for a thousand's years.'

'Could you just try? We've been here for three days. Might as well knows what's Smau-'

"(Deep sigh) So many,many year's since I've entertained with guest." We both heard Smaug said.

'What on earth is he saying?' Pip ask.

"Oh please,won't you just come out and chat a bit. Or something that we could get along." We felt him crawled down off the alter and waited for to come out but there's no way I'm doing that.

"I-I still won't come out! Unless..." I don't know what else I'm going to say. I have to think of something.

"Unless what?"he asks.

"U-unless we both make a deal or a promise."

'Is that going to work?' Pip ask.

'I don't know.'

"Then what deal do you want to make 9?"

'Pip! Back me up! But not something involved getting me killed.'

'Um...Maybe,let you explore this place'

"Let me explore your kingdom?" I said.

"Do you still wish for your escape?"

"No...yes...I don't know?! I just want to look around a bit. I don't really know much about this place. Can we make a deal for that?"

"Hmm,very will."

"And...I also wish to see the outside. The one from the wall I break open." Right after I said that, me and Pip saw fire going through the pillars,which scared the hell out of us!

"You will not."

"I-I promise I won't climb down and escape. How about this,you let me explore your kingdom,let me have fresh air from the outside wall, and I won't disturbed your sleep, or even thinking about escaping...and...you can ask me any favors you like me to do? Is it a deal,or no deal?"

"(Growling) as you wish...And can you come out from under there now."

'...Think I should?' I ask Pip.

'Your choice 9. Not mine.'

'...I'm blaming you if I die,Pip.' I thought and start coming out under the alter and saw Smaug a few feet away from me and laid on the ground.

"So...do you still want to ask me some question or-"

"I rather not. I've been awake for three day's and now,I need some rest. I'll decide what I should deal with you later"he said and started to sleep.

* * *

He's been up for three days? That is a bit weird and why would he wait for me to come out. I thought Smaug wouldn't care for me if I was in there or anything. I got board sitting on gold, looking at all necklaces and bracelets, so I started getting my sketchbook out again and start sketching Smaug while he is sleeping. A bit touch challenge since he is much bigger than me and Pip. For small things, it's easy, bigger things, hard challenge you can't stop.

'Are you drawing the dragon?' Pip ask as he crawls towards my shoulders.

'Yep. I got board and decided to draw will be difficult to finish it. Probably takes month's or something to finish it.'

'Maybe. I have a question?'

'What is it?'

'...Are you,going to tell Smaug what's happening to outside of the mountain. People not believing, have more weapon's and other stuff?' That is a hard decision. Either tell Smaug that middle earth is not the same and now just humans or just pretend the time is still the same.

'I think not Pip. Maybe he shouldn't know it.' I said then yawned a bit.

'Tired?'

'Yeah.'

'Follow me, I saw a platform that doesn't have a lot of gold on' he said then started to crawl away fast while I catch up. It's a little bit far away from Smaug but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Right?

When we got there I lay down on the floor with no covers and no pillows. It will be hard to sleep like this. 'Night Pip.' I said and shut my eyes.

'Night 9.'

* * *

 **A/N: That song you read was not my song, just to tell you that. I kinda like this song decide to put it on. And I'm also listening to it as well. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think of the story, I'll try to make more updates when ever I have a free time to do this. Also, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: I'm very tired from project/homework. I know you guy wants 9 to tell Smaug about the movie, but I'm sorry! I'm not going to put it on yet,alright. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Tour spider,riddles, and itches

My body felt heavy when I started to wake up,my arm's and leg's still felt stiff.

'Pip?' I called but heard nothing. I open my eyes with a blurry sight but manage to focus and see the sight of the gold coins and stuff. I rolled over to try to stretch out my back,but I didn't expecting to see someone who is really right near me. Which is Smaug.

I quickly got up but I fell behind and hit the floor while Smaug moved his head closer to me. The bottom of his chin touched the platform while he stare's at me.

"So...This is where you've been," he said. "You're a willful little thing, aren't you?" he brought one of his wings to the edge of the platform, his fingers gripping the side of the stairs. Figured it was to block the way in case I try to run (Which of course I would for a second). I guess he was angry at me cause I wasn't near him.

"I-I was only trying to find a spot to sleep. If I sleep on treasures, it would be uncomfortable." I said,hoping he believed me. Smaug turned his head,sitting one of his large eyes on me."B-but of course not you Smaug. To you it must be like...uh...s-sleeping on flowers...I'm-I'm truly sorry for not staying close to you."

"Really?" I nodded. "I'm glad to hear it,"he said and back away then start leaving his treasure and me behind.

"Hey wait. Where are you going?"

"If you try to leave this mountain while I'm gone, I will do you much worse than anything you could think of."

"...Okay...But its still fair I get to explore your kingdom?"

"Hmph. You may." He said and left.

I was worried whats he might be up to,I thought he just usually just sit here and sleep. Why would he be leaving this place. Maybe...maybe he just want to burn something, or even the city! Or anybody! I got up quickly and start running to find Pip for answers.

* * *

"Pip! Where are you?! Pip!" I yelled as I search for that spider. "Pip!"

'Ahh! Shut up! I'm coming!' I heard him yelled from above. I look up and saw him crawling down from his web. 'What is it?'

"Have you saw Smaug coming this way a few minutes?"

'Yeah? He did leave a few minutes ago.'

"Why is out now? Doesn't he usually stay's here?"

'Yeah, he does. Why would he leave his kingdom?'

"I don't know...You don't think he out there...destroying any city's or homes...right?"

'I don't know. M-maybe he just looking for breakfast or something. I'm sure that city is far away from it.'

"(Sigh) I hope your right...Say, Pip?"

'Yeah?'

"You know this place more than anybody else, right?"

'Yes,yes I do.'

"World you mind giving me a tour of this place?"

'Sure! I wouldn't mind. Follow me.' He started swinging from his web to the wall and started crawling.

Pip showed me around like where the dwarfs make there food,gold,clothing, having there own bed's and he even took me to the kings throne. Which took away 5 minutes away when I was playing as king. While we were walking around I took some materials for making a bed near the treasure chamber since Smaug may won't let me sleep in any other rooms. Then he (accidently) showed me a room where a pile of corpse,bone's,skeleton, of drawfs. I nearly almost felt sick and wish Pip never showed me this but I have to get use to it. Besides, I do put some corpse of animals around in aunt Stella's house.

"Hey, Pip?" I said.

'Yeah?'

"Is there any...washing room they have in here? Cause I really need to wash."

'Oh course. Come with me.' he leads me to the washroom which was huge for many people to come in. Even the water is still clean.

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

'What? Why?'

"Cause I don't want anyone else in here with me."

'I knew it. Why are you people afraid of being nude. Seriously, why do you even have clothes on?'

"Out. Now."

* * *

 _7 minutes later_

'Finally your out.'

"Really? At least there is still a few soap in there. Also, I think I got that berry juice off of me."

'No, you don't.'

"What?"

'I can see any type of fruits by its colors and its scent. And it looks like that scent will never be gone.'

"Dammit! Come on! (Sigh) Continued with the tour." As I walk with Pip for the tour, stairs were getting cracked, the floor almost drop me from above, should have thought this through for letting Pip take me for a tour. He pick the dangerous place to walk on. On the way he show's me around, I noticed a big/giant hole that leads outside,it was mourning.

"Pip is this where Smaug leave his kingdom"

'I guess so. By the look's of it, he would fit right through.'

"Okay. That could be a backup plan if Smaug tries to kill me."

'Hey, 9.'

"Yeah?"

'What was that thing you have in your bad. It haves a white apple on it and a black-'

"Wait, did you go through my bag?"

'...No...'

"(Sigh) Its called an iPhone." I said then took it out of my bag. "It aloud's to talk to people from far away places...Only if you have a service around."

'Wow...Is there any small one, for a spider of course.'

"Sorry Pip. There's no small for a spider. Hmm, I did forget what date it is." I press my calendar and it showed it was Dec 5.

'So what else does it do?'

"It lets you play video,games,go on google-"

'Whats a Google?'

'...Nevermind. Lets continued the tour."

On the way, with the tour, Pip got a bit tired of crawling and decided he thinks its enough tour for a day. We got back to the treasure room and waited for Smaug to come back.

'What do you think of the tour.'

"It was quite fun. Except nearly falling over and not waning me to watch out for the crack hole in the floor."

'Oh yeah. (Nervously chuckle) Sorry about that.' Just then Smaug came back from behind us with a dead cow in his mouth.

"Is...is that your breakfast?"

"No." he said then drop the cow right in front of me. "This is yours." he moved away from me then drop his head to go to sleep. But...

"...It's raw."

'What are you doing?' Pip ask me.

'Do you want Smaug to think I am not a normal human. Normal human doesn't eat raw food's.'

'But I thought you like blood meat, even if its raw you said.'

'I do, but if he notices something strange about me, he will try to get the answers out of me. But I do sometimes enjoy cooked meat.'

"What?" Smaug said.

"I-I can't eat it raw."

Smaug got up and start heading towards the dead cow while me and Pip back away a bit,knowing what's coming next. His chest and eyes light up then he breathes fire at the cow.

"There. Its done." He said then started to sleep again.

"Wait. But aren't you hungry?" I ask.

"No. I've already eaten 20 sheep's from a field before I gone to get the cow." he said then resumed to sleep again.

"...Okay."

* * *

 _Dec 10_

Pip was still touring me about this place, telling me the history of the dwarfs, and showing me some dress he thinks I should wear, but there is no way I'm doing that. At night(or morning, couldn't tell what day it is) while Smaug is asleep I still draw him in my sketch cause it a bit fun. And I also sit on the ledge of the outside of the mountain where me and Pip try to escape at. I couldn't go where Smaug goes to, he'll be thinking I'm still trying to escape. Sometimes Smaug would caught some animals for him and me to eat (mostly him).

Me and Pip were listening to music while we sit by the ledge at night. He sometimes kept begging me to tell him more about what else is around the world.

'So this "Xbox 360" can copy you and you could play in a game, right?'

"Hmm, close,but yeah."

'Amazing! I think it will be even way better than riddles.'

"Riddles? Oh hey, I have a question."

'Yeah?'

"Do...Dragons enjoy playing riddles?"

'Yeah, why?'

"...Can I challenge Smaug for games of riddles." I said and smiled evilly.

'NO! NO! You cannot challenge a dragon for a riddle. Trust me, they always win no matter what.'

"Come on. Let's try for one bit."

'...(Sigh) Fine. But I will help you creating some riddles and help you know what answer it is.'

"Thanks!" We start heading back to Smaug's treasure chamber to see him but he was asleep.

'Welp, too bad 9. Looks like we have to wait until he wak-'

"From star dust made was I,shaped and changed as time went by, name's I've known,owners too,belonging to no one when time is through," I said.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING! You cant wake up a dragon!'

"What?" Smaug responds and starts opening his eyes and lifter his head up.

"I-I ask you a riddle. I read story's that dragons love riddles."

"No. But I wish not to be disturbed from my sleep,shadow," he said and growled.

"Oh. Then I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep..." I said then started to leave.

'Your luck he didn't burn you into ash.' Pip said.

'Hey, don't blame me. When he wakes up before going hunting, I'm still going to ask him a ri-'

"The land."

"What?" I turned around and saw Smaug nearly to close to me again.

"The land, that was my answer." he said and back away from me a bit.

'HA! Get ready Pip.'

'Oh, Valar, why a dragon instead a troll.'

"Yep. Your turn." I start to come down the stairs and lying against the wall.

"Hmm,I end and begin the day,without me,you'll pay. With the aid of sheep, all my benefits you shall reap."

'...Shit. Pip!' I clearly should have listened to Pip for not challenging a dragon.

'Let's see...begin the day...you'll pay...aid of sheep- It's sleep.'

"Is it sleep?" I answer.

"Yes"

"Alright."

'Hey Pip,know any riddle's'

'(Sigh) Repeat after me.'

"...I can't walk, a mouth but I can't talk, a head but I can't think, a bed but I can't sleep. Who am I"

'It's the river?'

'Yep.' Smaug took a few moments to think about it, if he does it hard, then I (or we) will do it hard.

"A river."

"Dammit. Yes"

We were playing riddles for almost an hour and neither one of us got it wrong(well Pip help me with the answer to whatever riddle Smaug said) or give up. When it's my turn,Smaug changed his answers a bit different instead of telling the answer.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill,first they champ,then they stamp,then they stand still."

'Let me guess, you heard this from a "Movie". Right?'

'Yep. It was in the first movie of the hobbit.' I said and close my eyes to rest.

'Couldn't you at least tell the dragon that he is a most famous creature from that movie you said?'

'No. It kinda feels...uncomfortable to say he's from a movie that he wasn't supposed to exist.'

'Fine. But I'm for sure he-...9...'

'Yeah?'

'...T-The d-dragon is right beside of you.'

'What?' I felt a breath right beside my head, I opened my eyes and turned, just to be scared why would he be close to me! He showed his teeth in front of me.

"Wha-what are you d-doing?" I ask.

"This is my answer." he said and still showing me his teeth's.

'Is he...'

'Showing you the answers instead of telling you...yes.' Pip said in fear and quickly hide behind me.

"I-I...I guess your right,b-but showing is kinda-"

"My turn,"he said before I say anything else."What is a big as you are and yet does not weigh anything." He pulled his head away from mine while I wimp a bit.

'He did it far,way too hard now!'

'Okay, I'm now scared again,I can't think of an answer! When I'm scared, I can't think straight!'

'Then be un-scared!'

* * *

 _15 Minutes later_

'What's the answer Pip!'

'Why can't we just quit! That's a very easy thing to do!' We were trying to solve the answers to the riddle,Pip wanted me to quit but I'm not quitting yet.

"(Chuckle) I am guessing you have finally failed,shadow."he said with a smirk on his face.

'Okay, we lost. I-'

'Wait. T-That's the answer!'

'What answer?'

'Shadow! Your shadow!'

"Your shadow?" I said and faced toward Smaug who literally drop his smirk. "Ha! It is! It's your shadow!" He just said the answer.

"You little...(Growl) Fine." he scowled at me.

'Pip, Can you create a random riddle. Cause I think Smaug might continue to show me the answer.'

'Alright.'

"...Brown,blue,green,black,sometimes I wish you would cut me some slack some people have me,some people look at me,you use me constantly, and through me, you see inside. What am I?" I said and saw Smaug turned away from me while I turn to Pip. '...Whats the answer to this?'

'It's...It's...'

'You don't know the answer,do you?'

'The dragon is scary,don't blame me! I'm always a coward!'

'Please think fast to this riddle so he won't freak me out.'

Smaug has been taking his time on this while me and Pip think whats the answer to this riddle before Smaug does.

'Could you at least read his mind?'

'No.'

'Come on. Please.'

'(Groan) You better owe me for this. Causes it's very hard and possible-...uh...'

'...He's behind me.' I turned back to Smaug to see him but all I saw was his eye,right next to me. I could even see my reflection in his eye. I felt my face heated up and turned away from him and hide my face with my hands.

"Um...again? And is this your answer to the riddle?"

"Yes it is." he said and drew his head back while I felt myself cool down a bit and look back to him.

'Is it really,Pip.'

'...Yes. That's the answer...Sorry.' It had to be an eye.

"Then your answer is right." I said and saw Smaug putting back his smirk on.'Pip,please hurry up and find out whats he thinking!'

"My turn."

* * *

 _10 Minutes later with more riddles_

"The field. It's the corn field,right?"

"(Growl) Yes"

'Pip,any riddle's your thinking? Without forgetting the answer.'

'...Got one.'

"...You can hold it without using your hands or arms. What is it." I said with a smile while Smaug turned away and look down at his gold.

'Pip.'

'...'

'Are you kidding me!'

'I'm sorry! Oh, Valar what was it,what was it!'

'Hurry up before-' I turn around and saw Smaug in front of me (again),and breath out his breath at me. I held my nose very tight so I won't smell his breath.

'N-now I remember...'

'Which is?'

'...Breath.'

'Oh come on!'

"Y-your-(Couching) yes...t-that's the answer...Have anyone told you to eat some...I don't know,mint leaves?" Hey,I have to say it. Who wouldn't want to get near him if his breath smells?

"No. And I never like those mint leaves"

"Well...has anyone at least tell you to wash your mouth?"

"No...But,I rather like it if someone could clean them for me (Chuckle). Would you like to clean my mouth,Shadow?" He opened his mouth wide and licked each of his teeth with his tongue. I nearly gag at the sight of that,felt disgusting, and trying so hard not to imagine going inside his mouth.

'I think I'm going to be sick!'

'You and me both.'

"I...I-I rather not."

* * *

 _15 Minutes later with harder riddles_

"Oh, Shit!" Smaug breathed fire almost right in front me and Pip, but we moved away just in time. "Are you insane!?"

"(Laughing) You ask a riddle, that was my answer."

'Pip! That riddle was fire! Why the hell would you make me say a fire riddle!'

'Sorry! I didn't think he would really do that!'

'Oh yeah. Like the other riddle where Smaug's tail almost squeeze me tight as a snake, I was about to lose my life!'

'Hey! I said I'm sorry!'

* * *

 _25 Minutes later,Pip is not good with riddles_

"Okay. My turn."

' Please don't think about any more terrible riddles and don't forget the answer!'

'Okay,this one is safe,I'm sure.'

"...In marble walls white as milk lined with skin as soft as silk,within a fountain crystal clear a golden apple dose appear. No doors are there to this stronghold-yet thieves break in and steal the gold." When Smaug turned his head away from me, I turn around just in time to see Pip crawling away!

'Pip!' he stopped his track and turn's to me.

'I'm so,so sorry! It's really hard for me to remember it! I just had it for a second and now it's gone!'

'Oh my god,please think fast! And please it better not be worse than anything else!'

'Okay,okay. I-I think its...oh no.'

'Pip...what's the answer?'

'Um...please don't be mad...and you might not like it.'

'Will tell me now or Sma-' Suddenly, I felt something wet and slimy on my neck and cheek,that caused me to squeal and rolling down the stairs until I got to the bottom. I look up to see Smaug with his stupid smirk on his face.

"(Chuckling) You do taste like what I've expected." he said then drew his head closer to me while I started moving backward away from him.

"Wh-what do you mean and why the hell did you do-eep!" without a warning he licks my face! "(Groan) Gross! Why did you do that?!" I yelled as I wipe off dragon spit off my face.

"Well,isn't it obvious? That was my answer. But for the second answer,I just wanted to taste you again. You really did taste like blue berry's."

"Why do you keep showing me answer's instead of telling me?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You freak me out,nearly burn me,but mostly the part when you lick me. So could you please just tell me the answer instead of showing to me?"

" Fine,we can do it your way but if you were confused by my answer, it was tongue."

"...See. Is that hard for you?"

"I rather like to taste you again."

'...PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!'

'I said I'm sorry!'

"My turn." Smaug said and moved his head away from me." I grow softly in the night,ready to bring you warming light with gentle breath,perhaps ignite to the cold, a welcomed sight"

'...Don't even-'

'This one is on you,9! I'm out!' I saw him crawl away and went inside a tiny crack to get away.

'TRAITOR!'

"Can I have...three guesses?" I ask.

"Granted"

"Okay,uh...is it lava?"

"No."

"Alright...Then it's water?"

"No,but you do need to only have one answer left."

I was thinking very hard over and over again to find the answer to this riddle. Five hours later,I finally found the answer. "I give up!" Okay,well at least for five seconds. "I literally don't know this riddle at all!...You won."

"(Chuckle) A dragon never loses a simple game of riddle,Shadow." he laid down on his gold and closed his eyes to sleep.

'Pip! Your dead when I find you!'

* * *

 _Dec 23_

Me and Pip were sitting on the kings throne,listening to music. Most of the time, Smaug would leave me alone for a little while,until he calls for me. We were minding our own business until we heard loud rumble and grumble about something.

'Don't go for it.' Pip said,but I didn't listen. I followed the sound,while Pip starts following me. '9,please don't. It will be confusing what you're seeing.'

'Don't care. Still going to see.' When we both reached to the sound we saw Smaug rubbing his back against the stone walls. 'Pip?'

'No idea.'

"Why are you pushing the wall?" I ask and caught Smaug attention. "Are you trying to renovate your home or something?"

"No,since I have been active,I have begun to shed my skin. If I don't shed it, it will irritating and itches," he said and continued to try to get the shed off his back.

'...Got it. It's like one of those snakes things, right. His skin to allow for growth and to remove parasites that may have attached to their own skin.'

'Yep. How did you know so much about reptiles,Pip?'

'Uh...lucky guess?'

'Whatever you say...Do you think he needs help?'

'Na, let him be.' he said then crawl away.

"You need help?"

'What are you doing?!'

'Sorry, but this will be annoying to him if he keeps having to do this.'

"No."

'Oh thank goodness.'

"Alright suit your shelf," I said and start to leave him.

'Pip,how would you like a bet.'

'For?'

'If Smaug calls me in 3 seconds, you have to teach me how to speak Elves and dwarfs word/speaking. Cause I clearly don't know anything about it.'

'Alright, if he doesn't, you have to listen to me when something bad happens. I don't want you to get killed by him.'

'Deal.'

...1...2...3...

"9!" Smaug called and made me stop my track and turned to him with a smirk.

"You called?" I won the bet.

'I'm not going to be there for your funeral,9.'

"(Growl) Just...get these itches off of me."

"(Giggle) Okay I'm coming." I said and come towards him. He laid down on his chest to go with his back first. I climbed up on his back which was hard since he is a giant dragon. He notice I was struggling to get on his back so he grab my hood with his teeth (which nearly caused me and Pip to have a panic attack) and dropped me around his neck. This will be a challenge for me since I have to scratch all of his scales.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

Smaug's eye's were closed,keep rumbling while I started scratching his wing's next. It was getting fun doing this.

'See,Pip. This isn't that bad.'

'Sure,9.'

"Would you mind getting off now." Smaug said.

"O-of course." I slide down on his wings and reached to the ground. Suddenly he grabs my hood again and laid down on his back this time and set me down on his chest. "You really starting to like my scratch,don't you?"

"Don't speak. Just continue your work," he said and waited for me to scratch him.

While I was scratching him,he started making that rumble sound again. It took me a few minutes until I finally realised why he's making that sound. I didn't know I was laughing a bit until Smaug spoke to me.

"What is so amusing to you?"he asks.

"Uh..N-nothing."

"It doesn't seem's like to me,tell me."

'Don't say it.'

'If I don't say it,he's going to kill me'

"You...sound like a cat." I am so dead!

"(Growl) Do not be thinking I am your pet,Shadow."

"Okay...only if you stop acting like one."

"What are you saying?" his eyes started to glow,have to be careful what I'm going to say.

"Your purring..."

'You shouldn't have said that,9'

"No I wasn't" he hisses.

"Really? Then what were you doing?"

"I was Thrumming."

"What?"

"Like a rhythmic humming."

"Hmm,you can say that...But to me,you sound like a cat."

'Nice knowing you 9.'

'Why?' I felt myself starting to rolled off of Smaug and hit the ground. When I was about to get up,I felt something pressed against my back which hurts. I turn my head around and saw Smaug chest on me.

"What are you doing! Let me go!" I yelled and try to crawl away but couldn't.

"Your being punished."

"Punished!? Why do I deserve this!? Your crushing me!"

"Because you said I sound like a cat,which I am not."

"Well,you do to me."

"If you say I'm not purring like a car,I'll will let you go." Then I said something stupid.

"Never!"

'Idiot.'

'Its was worth it!'

It was not worth it. He starts to roll a bit more to my side,I think I heard one of my bones crack...Yep,wasn't worth it at all!

"Okay,Okay! Your not purring like a cat,your not purring like a cat!" I yelled. He rolled back were he was while I finally get a chance to breath.

"Good. As for your next punishment,you will be my scratch for a week."

"Really? Now you want me to be your scratcher? After you-"

"Do you want to clean my mouth then?"he said with a smirk.

'(Laughing) He got you now,9!'

'Dammit!'

"NONONONO! I'll...just be your scratcher." I said and start to continued where I left off.

'I told you not to say that.'

'I cant help myself. I need to say that!'

'Well at least he didn't kill you. But please don't do any more dangerous stuff like that'

'Can't do that.' Smaug started to ''Thrumming'' again,but to me still,he's purring.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope this chapter is long. I'll try to remember to get more chapter's done for this story. Please leave a comment below and Merry** **christmas eve!**


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter may take a bit of gore,just a warning. Either 9 will be crazy hungry of blood or just crazy and there might be painful torturing. Hope this chapter great.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: What are you?

'9,come on! Can't we just leave this kingdom and get out of here?'

'No.' Over a few weeks,Pip kept asking me if we could leave the kingdom and go out into the forest. But I made a promise to Smaug I wouldn't leave his kingdom or else he would kill me.

'9,it's asleep, we could just take a nice trip to the forest then we come back in the morning before the dragon is awake.'

'Still,it's a no. How will we really know if he's really asleep? What if he's just faking.'

'...Could we go to the forest now?' When will this little spider ever learn!

'NO!'

'...You did say that vampires go really fast,like super speed.' Point taken. Vampires do go really fast,but I still don't know if it's a good idea to go out to the forest.

'...Pip,if we get caught by Smaug,you have to show yourself to him so that I don't get roasted.'

'What!? No way, I am not showing myself to the dragon. It'll crush me! Dragons know spiders very will,they don't like it when we mess with there minds and thoughts. That's why we are terrified of them.'

'Alright,alright. I won't force you to show yourself to Smaug. If I die,you're dying with me.'

'Deal.' I let Pip crawl on my arm and put him inside my bag. I speed towards the exit from the kingdom and pasted by Dale and Lake town until I got to land. I look back at Erebor and took a deep breath and let it out.

"Alright, Pip. You're ready?"

'Yeah! Ready as always.'

* * *

Me and Pip continued to walk around in the forest,to admitted its actually not a bad idea to go out at night. Peaceful night,stars twinkling,it's not bad at all.

"Gotta handed out to you,Pip,this is not a bad idea."

'See? You were so worried that the dragon might wake up and kill you,but look at this. You're still alive,no dragon around here.'

"Yeah,yeah. Do you think we should head back or...just a quick run to see what else this place have?"

'Hmm,the second one.'

"Alright,hold on tight!" I started to run again and passed by many trees,flowers, and many other things. I couldn't even imagine how long I've been inside that kingdom. "Pip! We should do this tomorrow while Smaug is asleep!"

'Great idea!' he yelled as he hangs on my bag. I started to slow down and look around to see where we at. I couldn't tell what this place is. It looked like a town but destroyed.

"Pip,what is this place?" I ask and start walking around the town.

'I'm not sure? It almost looks like this place is for the elves.' Wait,what. Why would elves live here? I don't know is Pip is really right or wrong. I mean,people could build this place for New Zealand for all the Hobbit and Lord of the rings fan's but I guess they think it wasn't a good idea and just decide to destroy it.

"You sure Pip? Cause I don't think-"

'Get down!' I felt a sharp bit into my neck I nearly screamed but quickly got down behind a wall.

"Ow! Pip,what the hell-!"

'SHHH! We got trouble!'

"Whaav do lat avhink you're doing?!" We both heard and I quickly shut my mouth. I peek a bit over the wall and saw...Orcs! We saw an orc backing away from a taller orc.

'Pip,do you think he's the chief?'

'H-H-He might be.'

"S-ukorrausan kri-krisur! Jiak didn'av know-!" Before the orc say any last of his words,the chief grabbed his neck and twisted it,making it the sound go _'Snap'_ and drop the body while the other orc's cowered in fear from him. Including me and Pip!

"Whaav ayh lat gith lookaumn aav?! Geav kurrauz avo work!" The chief said or whatever he said made the orcs get back doing something.

'9! We have to get out of here!'

'No shit sherlock!' I started to walk quietly away from the orcs until I made a loud noise from the walls.

"An inavruder!"

'Shit! Pip,hold on tight! What ever you do,don't come out of the bag!' I grab my sword behind me and start running away from the orcs. A few orcs blocked my path so I use my sword and sliced off there heads. This is the very first time I used this! Or even killed someone,but at least it was a orc instead an human. I kept running away from them,slicing them into pieces and trying to hard to survive from them!

'9! Where are we going?!'

'I have no idea! But as long as we get away from them!'

I didn't notice one of the orcs managed right behind me. The orc pulled my hair hard while I screamed in pain until I felt something sharp pain on my neck. The orc lets me go on the ground while the other catch up. I try to get up and fight but I felt myself to weak.

"Kri-krisur,whaav ukhould kulknej do wiavh avhe girl. Drepa lav-li?" One of the orc's said with a smirk.

"No. Kulknej ukhould thrak lav-li avo our maukavas. Najor evinaj wanav avo know um ''ukhe'uk'' avhe ni." The chief said and everything went black.

* * *

Dream

 _"So,you're saying you have power's?"_

 _"Yep." 9 said as she and Jenny walking through the halls in middle school._

 _"Cool. When do you think-" Jenny was cut short when she accidentally bumped into someone and caused both of them to fall down." Oh, my god! I am so sorry!" She said then noticed papers and books on the ground. She reached out to get them but a hand landed on her hand. She looks up and saw green eye's staring back at her blue eyes._

 _"...Um,are you guys awake or something?" 9 said and snapped both of them out there staring. "Let us help you pick up your stuff...uh?"_

 _"Winston."_

 _"Winston,that a nice name. My name's 9 and this is Jenny." She said and start helping Winston getting his stuff._

 _Four months later_

 _"Winston,stop asking me out for a date." 9 groan as she tried to get away from Winston in the cafeteria._

 _"Come on. Please! It will be fun." Winston beg._

 _"Why don't you ask Jenny or any other girl's."_

 _"...Please?"_

 _After school_

 _"Jenny,when are you going to ask Winston to hang out? He kept being annoying to me!" 9 said as she played with Jack._

 _"Look,I know he's being annoying and asking you for a million dates but I don't think I'm not ready yet."_

 _"Jenny,you have a crush on him ever since you first met him. I'm pretty sure your ready,and I think Winston is just asking me out to make someone jealous."_

 _"Hmm,could be."_

 _"Also,he knows I'm half vampire. Doesn't he know's what limit he's on? I'm nearly there to eat him. And he'll be my first human I ever eat."_

 _"I know,I know"_ _Just then the baby started to cry._

 _"Jenny,is it time for his nap?"_

 _"(Sigh) Yes. It's okay Jake,your big sister is here." Jenny picks him up and tried to get him to sleep but nothing seem's to work. "9,could you help me?"_

 _"This will coast you for a cake." She said then took Jake out of Jenny's hand and head outside in the backyard. 9 started to hum a little music to the baby and put Jake on the soft glass where he couldn't get hurt. She waved her hand and out came water from nowhere. She suddenly send earth from the ground and used the air to hold both water and air. She circled her hand around and made a huge floating water ball in the middle around the rocks."Jenny,get the glowing ball." 9 whispered as she noticed the baby is starting to fall asleep. When Jenny brought the ball out,9 used air to get the ball of of Jenny's hands and placed in the center of the water then start spinning it around. She heard Jenny putting on a music from her phone. "Psst. Jenny." She said and look over at her. Jenny noticed and quickly tip toe over to her brother and gently pick him up. When she got inside the house 9 dropped the water to the ground including the rocks and the glowing ball. She pick up the ball and went back inside. "The cake?" 9 ask as she shut the door and walk into the kitchen._

 _"Here. Why do you do cake instead of money?"_

 _"Cause cake is so delicious." She said as she stuffed the cake in her mouth._

 _"Whatever you say,9," Jenny said with a smile._

* * *

Dream ended

"Nalkramal iuk avhe avool?!"

"R-righav katu." I heard voices around me. I open my eyes and gasp. The orc chief was here and right beside him must be his assistant. I tried to get up and fight but suddenly I felt chains around my arms and legs to a metal table. I begin to panic and trash around but no matter what I tried,it didn't work.

"So lat have finalpak ukavopped?" The chief said as he grabbed some kind of tool out the orc hand and told him to leave.. The tools had something very sharp on both side's at the end and a glass on top around the metal.

"S-stay away from me!" I yelled and tried to get out of this. The chief came towards me and put the tool around my arm. I kept yelling and telling him to let me go but then I saw him pull the handle and the tools beginning to cut the skin on my arm. I screamed and tried to pull my arm away put when ever I move,it kept getting more cuts. I saw the tool start to suck in something inside the glass,I realized it was my blood. The chief push the tool deeper into my arm,it caused me to scream more and a bit amount of blood loss. When I saw the tool was filled up,he took it out and walk away while my arm is still bleeding before I felt my eyes started to shut.

"Lavor beavavas be avhe ni avhiuk avime."

Pip's Pov:

As the chief left,I was so scared what to do next! 9 is literally bleeding to that tool just did. This is all my fault. We shouldn't have come outside,why did I even want to go outside?!

'Okay,calm down,Pip. You just need to focus and get 9 out of this place.'

I started to crawl out of 9's bag and climb up the table and reached towards 9 body. I clawed over to her neck and stab her with my claw's like I did from the abandoned town. Good thing I'm not poisonous,right?

"Ow! Hey, I said-"

'Shh! 9,It's me!'

'Pip? Oh thank god your alive. Wait,why are you still here with me?'

'I just couldn't leave you here. Your the only friend I ever had.'

'Aww. That's nice Pip...Do you think you could get me out of these chains?' I crawled over around her neck and saw something on her chest.

'9,what's that?' I ask and got closer to it.

'What's...Pip,get that necklace and use it around the chains.' I did as I was told and took it to her arms first. Once I did,9 stood up and did the rest of the chains on her legs while I go inside her bag. 'Okay,Pip. Let's get out of here.' She said and grabbed the bag and off we left.

* * *

"Pip,how long was I in there?" 9 ask me as she runs in the forest. But not as fast as she uses to when the chief made her lose some of her blood from her.

'Um...About...two days.'

"WHAT! Two days!? Pip,Smaug is going to kill me!"

'...Will,how will we know if its really is going to kill you. It could be still sleeping.'

"Pip,I know for sure he is definitely not-"

'Look out!' I yelled and stab her in her neck to make her fall down. An arrow came by and nearly missed her.

"Afavas lav-li! Don'av leav lav-li eukcape!" We both herd the chief said and more arrows came around. 9 was about to run but more orcs blocked our way.

'Pip,stay in the bag and don't try to leave.' She said then took her sword out and threw the bag with me inside to a tree. I crawled out a bit and see what's going on. I saw 9 kept dogging from attacks and slicing their heads off. But more and more kept coming towards her,she's not going to make it! Suddenly, I felt a powerful wind coming towards us. I look up to 9 and saw her waving her hands in circles, earth have appeared out of her hand's with sharp spear's and start throwing them at the orcs. I saw something in 9's eyes,her eye's where as red as blood! I never seen her like this before. This might be here angry mode since she just throw spear rocks towards a orc's eyes,making him bleeding him to death! I was so concentration to 9 I didn't notice one of the orcs was behind her and hit her in the back of her head. 9 fell towards the ground,trying to get up but I could tell she can't continued.

"Take lav-li kurrauz avo avhe avowas. Lavor'uk avhe ni our maukavas been lookaumn for." The chief said.

When the orcs were about to pick her up, a roar was heard that nearly had the orcs cover their ear's. After the roar,fire suddenly spread around the tree's,there was a sound of chomp and screaming. We all lookup and saw a shadow with a screaming orc,when something hard crushes the orc,it snapped in half.

"T-avhe kulkodar. . . I-iavuk ukavill alive. . ." One of the orc's said,having the fear the dragon might eat him next.

'um...is that...'I said as I wimped.

'Yep...Its Smaug...and he's angry...' 9 thought. The orcs screamed in fear when the dragon start breathing fire on them. Some orcs tried to fight it and some orcs ran in fear. 9 noticed the chief started to run in fear from the dragon. She punched the ground and made the ground crack a bit until it reached to the chief foot and trapped him so he wont continued to run. She got up from the ground and charged at the chief by his neck. Her teeth sinks down into the fresh of the chief while he screams in pain and fell to the ground. He try to crawl away from her but she didn't let him go. Her mouth open wide with sharp teeth's like knives and struck her mouth into the chief's chest. The chief yelled in pain,calling his crew to help him but they were to scared for their own lives. She took her head out of the chiefs chest and out came with her was the chief heart in her mouth.

"W-w-whaav...avhe skator...a-are lat..." he said and spat out his own blood. 9 chomped the heart that it splatter all over her face and the chief then swallowed it.

"You...should never hurt a beast, like me." 9 said and left the dead chief on the ground.

'Pip,are you okay?' She said as her eyes turn back to normal and grabbed her sword then head towards me.

'...D-did you j-just k-kill the chief...'

'Yes,Pip. I did. ...Sorry, you have to see that.' Just then we heard a growl,9 quickly grab the bag and put it around her then look up to an angry dragon.

" **You!** " the dragon yelled in front of her. " **What were you thinking!** "

"S-Smaug...I-I can explain-"

" **Explain?! Explain why you escaped my kingdom,even though you knew I would kill you?!** "

"Smaug,Please listen to me!"

" **Listen to you?! Why would I ever listen to a creature like you.** "

"W-what?"

" **I saw you with those powers. The way you pushed the wind,making earth crack from the ground. I should have known I brought a freak into my kingdom.** "

"I-I...I'm sorry." She said and I could tell her mood is sad. I guess 9 really don't like to break a trust to some one.

"(Sigh) Such a headache." the dragon said then reached out its mouth and shut it's teeth around 9's hood then took off frying.

'9...9,are you okay?' I ask. She didn't speak a word.

* * *

I didn't know how long we were in the air. I can tell 9 is scared for her life,probably thinking what the dragon might do to her. The dragon has finally landed somewhere and puts 9 down,I saw her hug her knees and had her eyes closed. I even saw her tear's coming down her face collided with the blood on her face.

"(Sigh) You're so tensed." the dragon said.

"Huh?" She looks up and saw the dragon staring down at her.

"You don't have to curl up like that...Although,it is...cute." the dragon moved out of the way and laid down right beside her. 9 look forward and saw we were at a river.

"W-why...a-aren't you-"

"This is your last chance to stay alive. If you try to escape again,you will never see the light ever again."

"...Okay." She said and didn't know what to do next. I noticed some scratches and bleeding scars on the dragon. That may be a problem to the dragon if they get affected.

'9.'

'Huh?'

'The dragon's wounds.' She looks over and saw the wounds too. 'What do you think we should do?'

'...Please, he won't get mad for this.'

'9,what are you doing?'

"S-smaug...y-your wounds...it's still bleeding...you need them to be treated." bad idea,9.

"(Growled) Is this one of your trick's to escape and get yourself killed by orcs again?"

"No,no. I-I'm not doing that. I'm doing this for real." She said then walk up to the wood and pick out some berry's from the bushes,a big leaf,then came back to the river and waved her hand and let the water floats towards her to the leaf then smashed the berry's together on the leaf and came toward's the dragon. The dragon was a bit surprise from that sight but shook it off. "This may hurt so bear with me."

"What are you-" right before the dragon say anything else,she put the leaf on the dragon's wound's then the dragon roared in pain. It faced towards 9 with that angry look again which caused her to move the leaf away from its wound's.

"That hurt's!"

"I told you it would hurt!" 9 yelled back.

"This wouldn't have happened if you haven't escaped from my mountain!"

"I wasn't-"

"Did you think I won't notice you were trying to escape! Trying to go back to your pathetic family!? Seeing your lovely mother and father?! There probably forgotten about you,they probably never missed you,they probably-"

"There probably dead because they were murdered!" 9 outburst in front if the dragon and the area. That made the dragon quiet. "I loved my parent's more than anything,and now they were taken away from me! I never get a chance to even tell them I loved them! They were the only people who understand me and cared about me! But now there gone,gone forever." She said and I could almost felt myself to cry,even 9. "(Sigh)...Now hold still,I told you it will hurt." She put the leaf on it's wound again and the dragon hissed and look away. "...Hey." The dragon turned its face toward her again while she's working on its wounds,still angry.

"What?"

"...Thank you...for saving my life." The dragons eyes went wide a bit and it quickly turned its head away from her.

"Just...stop the wounds."

* * *

Once 9 finally finished the dragons wound's,she sits back down right beside it and stayed silent.

'9,your feeling alright?'

'...I don't know,Pip. I broke a trust,kidnapped by orcs,nearly made my own funeral by Smaug...I don't-'

"Tell me." The dragon said which made me and 9 jumped a bit.

"W-what?"

"Tell...Me."

"T-tell you-"

"I saw you used your power's on those orcs. You charged at the orc chief and ate it's heart while it's still beating. No mortal nor a witch could have sharp teeth to kill their prey." 9 was getting nervous about all that,she starts hugging her knees again and look away from it. "Tell me,9...What...are you"

"...Okay...I'm...a bit of a hybrid..."

"What kind?"

"...A human...and a vampire."

"...What's a 'vampire'?"

"...A vampire is a night creature that drinks blood for a living. Almost like a dead person cause their hearts don't beat. They don't usually have power but I guess I just randomly have them for no reason. Weakness,is the sun, a wooden stake towards their chest,garlic and...fire."

"..."

"But somehow,I wasn't effected by that kind of weakness except for fire. And my heart is beating a bit. I sometimes enjoy feasting blood but only towards animal...I guess I have some of my blood and heart beating from my mother."

"What? From your mother?" it asks. 9 nodded.

"My mother is a human while my father's a vampire. But,he wasn't born as one,he was bitten. My mother wasn't scared of him in any way. When I was born,we were all happy,having fun,enjoying our life...Until...when I was nine years old,they were murdered by a hooded guy and his crew. I couldn't tell who it was. The hooded man said he wanted me. My parents hide me away from him,I kept hearing people fight,hearing screams,and finally...I heard my parents scream...I saw them,dead on the ground,not moving...So I ran away from my home and came to my aunt. She took care of me and watch over me while I grow up. But a few months later before you found me in your kingdom,my aunt want me to leave her home for some reason. She didn't even say why." She said and took a deep breath. "I...I don't know what I'm am. I might be a beast,a monster,a freak,...or just a nobody who should have never existed." She said and started to cry. I don't know what to say. 9 have a terrible past who lost her two favorite people in her life. I couldn't imagine what it felt like to her.

'Why do I feel this way?' Wait. What was that. I suddenly recognize it was the dragon's voice...I could hear the dragon's thoughts! 'Why do my chest kept glowing every time she is near me? What,is this feeling.' Hold up,feelings? No that can't be right. Right?

"9." The dragon said and 9 looks up with tears in her eyes. "You're not a nobody. Your just a simple creature who has a gift. Your far away from the hooded man,he won't even try to get near you,nether those orcs. No one will ever harm you again. You are who you really are." Me and 9 both shocked what the dragon just said. I don't really know for sure does that dragon really cares about her or not?

"...T-thank you,Smaug, " She said and smiled a bit. She wiped off the tears off her face but quickly pulled away when her arm was still hurt.

"Here." The dragon lowered its head towards 9's arm then it open its mouth and start licking her arm. 9 felt a bit grossed out a bit but quickly ignored it and let the dragon continued. Once the dragon stops licking her arm,it looks up to her bloody face then start licking her face! I can tell 9 wasn't having fun for this kind,but at least she won't get stained orcs blood on her face. When the dragon stopped it turned it's head away from her and looked at the river.

"...Thanks." 9 said and came a bit close to the dragon then rested her head beside it. I know the dragon felt her but it said nothing,they both just stayed quiet,listening to the river. Minutes passed by,9 fell asleep.

'What is going on with me?' I heard the dragons, though. 'Why do I kept having feeling's I need to protect her?'

'Maybe because you cared about her.' Oh,Valar! I didn't mean to speak!

"Yeah...maybe I do." The dragon said which got me surprise it didn't even think someone is reading their thoughts. But right now,the dragon is having feeling's,feeling it may hate,or might getting use to it. But something about those orcs,they seemed to be working for someone. What were they saying?

* * *

 **A/N: If you don't know what the orcs are saying,here it is.**

Whaav do lat avhink your doing?! / What do you think you're doing?!

S-ukorrausan kri-krisur! Jiak didn'av know-! / S-Sorry chief! I didn't know-!

Whaav ayh lat gith lookaumn aav?! Geav kurrauz avo work! / What are you looking at?! Get back to work!

An inavruder! / An intruder!

Kri-krisur,whaav ukhould kulknej do wiavh avhe girl. Drepa lav-li? / Chief,what should we do with her?

No. Kulknej ukhould thrak lav-li avo our maukavas. Najor evinaj wanav avo know um ''ukhe'uk'' avhe ni. / No. We should bring her to our master. He would want to know if ''She's'' the one.

Nalkramal iuk avhe avool?! / Where is the tool?!

R-righav katu. / R-right here.

So lat have finalpak ukavopped? / So,you finally stopped?

Lavor beavavas be avhe ni avhiuk avime. / She better be the one this time.

Afavas lav-li! Don'av leav lav-li eukcape! / After her! Don't let her escape!

Take lav-li kurrauz avo avhe avowas. Lavor'uk avhe ni our maukavas been lookaumn for. / Take her back to the tower. She's the one our master been looking for.

T-avhe kulkodar. . . I-iavuk ukavill alive. . . / T-the dragon...I-its still alive...

W-w-whaav...avhe skator...a-are lat... / W-w-what...the hell...a-are you...

 **So I hope this chapter is good,sorry if it had a bit of gore on it. I'll try to get more chapters done. See ya later!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: I'm gonna try to hurry this chapter since I want to try this on Valentine's day/Birthday. Be a bit difficult since I always am distracted.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Night singer and the snowing dragon

9 Pov:

'9,are you alright?' I fluttered my eye's open and see where I am. I felt something soft underneath me and on top of me. I stretch my up and yawn a bit. I look around and saw I was in a room.

'How...did I get here?' I thought and look around. I was in a bed with my stuff on the corner and besides was a big hole to the room that Smaug could reach in.

'The dragon brought you here.' I heard Pip said. I see him crawling out from the crack wall to the bed right beside me. 'I am confused what happen while you were asleep. The dragon brought you back to the kingdom,bandaged your arm,which was very weird to me,and put you in this room.'

'Wait? He...bandaged me?' I look up my arm and he was right. My arm was bandaged. Why would he do that? "Um...how did he do it?" I ask.

'Well,it wasn't easy for the dragon of course. You know,the sharp claws it haves,but the dragon did it gently. I never saw a dragon capable of doing that.'

"Hmm,me neither," I said then look down a bit. Remembering that night I broke Smaug's trust. I don't even know what I'm feeling.

'9?'

"S-sorry,Pip...I just don't feel well exactly."

'You sure?'

"Yeah." I laid back down on the bed and pull the covers on me then turned away from Pip. How could I be so stupid to do that? I'm not blaming Pip for this. But what Smaug said,it's true. I do want to go back. Go back to my family,going back what it use to be,but now I have nothing. I only have my aunt but she wants me to leave without giving me a reason.

* * *

A week came by,I haven't left the room at any time. Pip said Smaug kept checking on me to see if I am alright while I'm asleep and bring me some meat and a fruit of apples for me,but I didn't feel hungry a bit for a while. I began to think why would Smaug check on me,I'm nothing important to him. Why haven't he killed me,why did he spared my life?

'9.'

'Hmm,yes Pip?'

'I think you should get out of the bed. Aren't you just gonna stay here and sleep all day while the dragon kept checking up on you? You can't stay here forever.'

'Why can't I?'

'Really. (Sigh) Please get up and at least walk around the kingdom. Or maybe a nice air?'

'...Fine.' I got up from the bed and left the room to walk around the kingdom. I guess I needed this since I have been in that room too long. When I got to the crack hole to the outside,I look up to the sky and saw stair's out in the night. Pip followed me here to make sure I don't go back in the room. Which I was about to plane. "Hey,Pip. You wanna go a bit higher a bit?"

'Sure' He crawled up to my arm while I started to jump high to the sky until I hold on to a rock from keeping me falling and continued to climb up until I found a ledge that was big enough for Smaug to lay down. I look around and saw I was nearly up top to the point of the mountain. 'This is not bad. You could see the whole place from up here!' Pip said as he is amazed by the sight.

'Yeah,it is.' I said then sit on the ground and look up to the stairs.

'9,about what you said,about your parent's...is it true?'

'...Yes,Pip...It's true...'

'H-how did you feel,when you lost them?'

'...'

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Shh,It's okay,9. Don't cry." Stella said as she stroke 9's hair. 9 cried after she ran away from her beloved home from the hooded man. She raced over across the country until she has reached to her aunt's house._

 _"I-I don't want to be alone...I don't want mother and father to go away...Why did that hoodie man kill them!?" 9 cried and hug her aunt very tight._

 _"I...I don't know...It's alright 9. You're not alone...But you have to remember,they want you to be strong and brave. Are you going to break their promise?"_

 _"I...I guess not...I don't like to break people promise."_

 _"Okay,then promise your parents you will be strong and brave to all people,no matter what obstacle come's in your way."_

* * *

'Felt lost,alone...I nearly try to go join my parent's until I realized they don't want me to. So...I let go of the past and start moving on with my life.'

'Wow,I wish I was you 9. Cause I can't get over my past.

'Don't worry,it will take a while.'

'...Hey,9.'

'Yeah?'

'...Could you please sing a song?'

'What? Why?'

'It's kinda boring listening to the wind. Could you please just sing one song?'

'...(Groan) Fine' I took a deep breath and started to sing.

 _"Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_  
 _But you will remember me_  
 _Remember me for centuries_  
 _And just one mistake_  
 _Is all it will take._  
 _We'll go down in history_  
 _Remember me for centuries_  
 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Mummified my teenage dreams_  
 _No, it's nothing wrong with me_  
 _The kids are all wrong,_  
 _The stories are off_  
 _Heavy metal broke my heart_

 _Come on, come on and let me in_  
 _The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_  
 _And this is for tonight_  
 _I thought that you would feel_  
 _I never meant for you to fix yourself_

 _Some legends are told_  
 _Some turn to dust or to gold_  
 _But you will remember me_  
 _Remember me for centuries_  
 _And just one mistake_  
 _Is all it will take._  
 _We'll go down in history_  
 _Remember me for centuries_  
 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_  
 _'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_  
 _Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you_  
 _'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_  
 _And you're a cherry blossom_  
 _You're about to bloom_  
 _You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

 _Some legends are told_  
 _Some turn to dust or to gold_  
 _But you will remember me_  
 _Remember me for centuries_  
 _And just one mistake_  
 _Is all it will take._  
 _We'll go down in history_  
 _Remember me for centuries_  
 _Remember me for centuries_

 _We've been here forever_  
 _And here's the frozen fruit_  
 _I could scream forever_  
 _We are the poisoned youth_

 _Some legends are told_  
 _Some turn to dust or to gold_  
 _But you will remember me_  
 _Remember me for centuries_  
 _And just one mistake_  
 _Is all it will take,_  
 _We'll go down in history_  
 _Remember me for centuries_  
 _Remember me for centuries"_

'(Sigh) What was that song called?'

'It's called "Centuries" by the band called "Fallout boy's" it wasn't that bad, wasn't it.'

'Yeah, it was great.' he said then crawled off my arm and set on my lap. I started to lay back on the ground,when I look up,I saw Smaug. Staring down right at me!

"AHH!" I leaned back up and nearly dropped Pip to the ground. I stood up from the ground while Pip is hiding inside my hood. "S-Smaug...I...I didn't think-"

"You could sing?"...I am so dead. I only sing to little kids and now Pip but now, this is embarrassing! I didn't want him to know that I sing sometimes. I never even wanted him to!

"Y-You heard...A-all of it?" I wimped and fell like I'm not going to make it.

"Every single word your little mouth came out," he said and smirked. I turned away from him and hug my kneel's to that he doesn't see me blushing.

"(Groan) Why would you listen to me...I...I thought you were still angry at me?"

"...(Sigh) I got over that. Just don't even think twice to escape."

"Okay,I won't," I said and still hide my face from him until I felt a huge paw came towards me and pulled me towards Smaug's head. "Wha-what are you doing?" I ask as I tried to get out of his grip.

"What's the hurry? Just because I heard you singing doesn't mean your not a bad singer."

"Yeah,but I just don't want anyone to hear me sing."

"Whats wrong with that?"

"...I don't know,I just feel uncomfortable singing."

"Hmm,you should sing more sometimes." His grip held on me a bit tight,I couldn't even move at all. "Otherwise I'll just have to hide away from you while your singing," he said and smirked again. I was in deep blush right now!

'I-It's not really going to that,right.' Pip ask.

'I have no idea,Pip. How did he even get here! And how come I never see or hear him coming?!'

* * *

Twelve day's went by,it was January 16. I was on the ledge outside of the mountain,looking up in the sky,just seeing the white/grey clouds. I'm guessing it's going to snow soon. I was drawing my picture on my sketchbook while Pip kept guessing what am I drawing.

'Is it a...a flower,a bird, a snake,a bear, a-' Pip is now annoying to me. I don't know how long it will last I could take it. 'a bee,a butterfly,a bird,a pig,a dog,a...snow?'

"Finally! You now-"

'No,really.' I got confused what he meant. Until I felt something cold on my nose. I look up and saw it was snowing outside.

"Oh, my glob! Finally,winter is here!" I said and stood straight up to see the sky fall's with snow.

'What so excited about snow? It's just so cold.'

'I know,but I sometimes' I'm a bit cold blood from my father...Probably a bad idea but I'm gonna ask Smaug if I could play outside in the snow.'

'NONONONO! Terrible idea,9! Terrible idea!'

'I know...I'm still gonna ask him.' I said and walk back inside the hole and head towards the treasure room.

'9,very,bad,Idea! The dragon will kill you!'

'It's worth a shot. Beside's he ca-...Do you hear that?'

'Hear what?' I walk closer to the sound and peek a bit into the treasure room and saw Smaug crawling back and forward,mumbling to himself. '...Is...the dragon talking to itself or something?'

'I don't know but I'm gonna break it up. It's kinda weird see him doing this when no one's around.'

'...Good point.' Pip said and crawled into a crack in a wall.

"...Um...Hey, Smaug?" I said,which just got his attention fast and turns his head to me.

"Hmm,What is it,shadow?"

"...Is it okay if...I could play in the snow...with you watching me?" Maybe Pip was right. This is a-

"(Growl) Only that you stay close to me." ...A good idea.

When we got outside,the snow was building up a bit high to my feet. I started to jump around and catching the snow in my hand from the sky and drop back down to the ground. It was so much fun I feel like a kid again. While I was playing the snow,I noticed Smaug was sleeping on the snow not to far. Suddenly, an evil thought came up to me. I pick up the snow from the ground and made it into a ball,then throw it at Smaug. He woke up with a confused look while I pretend just playing in the snow. He looks at me for a moment until he went back to sleep. When I made sure he's really asleep,I grabbed some snowballs and threw them at Smaug. He woke up again and began to growl a bit. I played in the snow to make sure Smaug doesn't know it's me. He look's at me for a few minutes until he went back to sleep. This is too hilarious! I grab another snowball and just when I turn around to throw it at Smaug,he was in front of me.

"...uh...hi?" I said and even drop the snowball out of my hand then give him an innocent smile. He started to come towards me very slowly which I began to crawl backward away from him. Now, this may be a problem since this is a terrible idea to throw a snowball at a dragon. "S-Smaug,y-you aren't mad...right?" He said nothing. Then I saw him grab something and lifted above me then dropped on me. I realized he dropped snow on me! "HEY!" I made my way out of the pile of snow and saw Smaug smirking at me.

"You deserve it, though," he said then crawl away to sleep again. But I'm not gonna let that slide,when I got out of the snow I got another snowball and threw it at Smaug's head. He turned around and gave me a look saying 'Now it's on.' He grabs another pile of snow and throws it at me but I jump high and able to miss it. I quickly drop down and made more snowballs and threw all of them at Smaug with my wind power. He covered himself with his wing so that I won't hit his face. While I made more snowballs to hit him,I didn't notice I was in a pile of snow again. He must have thrown that on me while I was distracted. "(Chuckling) You know you can't defeat me by a little snow." he said as I got ready with more stack snowballs behind me.

"Well see about that!" I yelled and our snow fight began.

We were playing this for at least for an hour until Smaug decided he had enough. He grabs a huge pile of snow with both of his paw's then lifted up high above his head,ready to throw it at me!

"Okay! Okay! I give up,I surrender! You win!" I yelled and raised both my hand to tell him I really give up. But I have a backup plan,I bring up the last snowball from the air and threw it right in his eye. He dropped the huge snow on top of himself and fell to the ground. I laughed really hard I fell to the ground,I wish I could have recorded that! His head pop out of the snow and look down at me,he still has a few snow on his head.

"Very funny." he said and started to shack his head to get the snow off him and climb out of it.

"(Laughing) I-I'm ...S-sorry b-but that was too hilarious! T-this have's t-to be the funniest thing I ever was seen!" I said and still laughing.

"Oh really?"...This is bad. He started to crawl towards me with a nasty grin on him,I was about to make a run until he puts his paw on me.

"Wait,wait,wait! Okay, I made a mistake for throwing the snowball at you!" I try to get out from his paw but it was useless.

"Well,it's too late for that."

"...Your not mad...are you?" Of course, he is mad! Suddenly I felt something near my waist,then without realizing it I started to laugh. He was tickling me. "(Laughing) O-Okay! St-stop! T-That tickles! Stooop!"

"Sorry 9,but you should have known "Never laugh at a dragon" got it?"

"W-what?! Oh, come on! (Laughing) S-stop, that! This is cheating!"

"Only if you say mercy."

* * *

 _30 seconds later_

"Alright,alright! Mercy,mercy!" I said and he finally stopped so I could catch my breath. He pulled his paw away from me then laid his head beside me.

"So...is this your favorite season to see?" He asks.

"Yeah,but it not really my favorite weather. I just like it how the snow fall's."

"Hmm,then what is your favorite weather?"

"...It's the rain."

"The rain?"

"Yep. I like the rain because it always brings up my smile and laugh. When it pours down in the night,the sound of the waterfalls,plus It was the there when I was born. Sometimes it happen's on my birthday. I run out in the rain,playing and splashing around. Sound childish but I still do it."

"Really?" I nodded. "...Then when is your birthday then?"

"It's on valentines day, February the 14. It's a day when people giving wine,chocolate,and flowers to someone who they...like." I said and started to blush. Why did I have to explain it to him?

"So on that day,it means to love? Isn't it," he said and moved closer to me. I pulled my hood over my head so he doesn't see the heat on my cheek.

"Y-yeah,it's ,love. Some people tell their feelings on that day and some just wait until it's the right time." I really need to put hot glue on my mouth. I did have a crush on him ever since I saw the movie. Why does it have to be him! I heard yawned a bit and noticed it was getting a bit dark outside. "I guess it's time to go back inside,right?" I said and got up from the ground and waited for Smaug to come to.

While Smaug was asleep in his treasure I went to the washroom to clean myself. '9.' I nearly screamed and saw him right behind me! I cover myself and hide in the water.

'PIP! What the hell! You can't be in here!'

'Okay,I'm sorry. But I just want to make sure your alright.' I swim to the top and took a breath.

'Pip,go inside the wall for a minute,please.'

'Again,why are you people-'

'OUT NOW BEFORE I SQUISH YOU!' That made him crawl inside. When will he even learn? I got out from the washroom with my clothes on and saw Pip waiting for me. 'Pip,you don't need to be scared all the time when I'm around Smaug.'

'I'm sorry. I just really don't want you to get hurt.'

'(Sigh) I know,Pip.' I started to walk back towards the treasure room and starting to find Smaug.

'9,what are you doing?'

'Looking for-There he is.' I said and came a bit close to him. I got out my sketch book and began to resume drawing him.

'...Are you drawing the dragon?'

'Yep.'

'...That's kind weird you know,drawing someone or something while it's asleep.'

'I know,but I'm just going to keep this for myself.'

'Alright...Also,I looked in your "Phone" with some sort of calendar on it,and it says "B-day" on the 14th.'

'Oh,that. That's my birthday. I'll be turning 18 soon.'

'Really? That's amazing...did you tell the dragon about that day?'

'Yeah,I did. But he'll probably forget. Like dragons knows what day it is. Right?'

'Maybe.'

* * *

 **A/N: This will be a challenge since Valentine's day is one week away. I'm gonna try (or fail) to get this next chapter done on valentines. Hope you like this chapter and see you soon on valentines day!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Yes, I made it to this day! And I get to make this chapter. Hope you're enjoying this!**

* * *

Chapter nine: Crystal cave

 _2:08 am_

I have no idea what day it is,I was paying attention to my sketch book,drawing Smaug while he's asleep. I haven't even check my calendar on my phone. I am nearly finished drawing him, just a few more sketch then I'll be done. For month's this has been the hardest drawing I ever made.

'Are you almost done yet?'

'Just a few more...'

'This is taking too long. Why do you even want to draw that dragon?'

'Because it's kinda fun. Also,I wanted this to be something I can remember,the first real live dragon I have ever seen.'

'Wait,this is your first time ever?'

'Yep,remember I told you about the movies and the animation.'

'Oh yeah,where they make a picture,making it into some sorta 3-D thing. Right?'

'Yep...Hey, Pip.'

'Yeah?'

'Have you noticed Smaug kept leaving every night and morning.'

'What do you mean?'

'He kept on leaving the mountain for weeks and he came around late for bringing breakfast,lunch,and dinner.'

'Now that you mention that,the dragon is getting a little strange after you and the dragon went outside in the snow. Don't you think it's strange too?'

'...Yeah,but it's probably nothing.' I said to Pip as I finally getting ready to finish the last sketch.

"And...Finish!" I said and breathed a bit. One of the hardest thing I have ever done. I'm glad Pip only know's about my drawing.

"What's that you've got there?"...Shit! WHY NOW! I look back at up and saw Smaug waiting for me for an answer. Pip,who is always frighten,crawled up to my arm and hide in my hood.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" I said,starting to feel like I should run now so that he couldn't see the drawing.

"It looks nothing to me." He got out from the gold and start coming toward's me. "Don't move." Crap! He knew I would run. Once he got close to me,he put his head behind me and stare at my sketch book which I closed the book and pulled it up to my chest. "Come now,don't be shy. Show me." He said then give nudge behind my back.

"...(Sigh) Fine" I open it and turned the page where I finished my drawing and showed it to him.

"...Is this...me?" he ask but I couldn't tell by his reaction because I had my eyes closed.

"Y-yes." I shuttered.

'He's going to kill me.'

'Obviously.'

"I like how you draw of me."...What? I opened my eye's and blush very hard. WHY! NOW! Why is he awake!

"...uh..I-I..."

"Whats that on your face?"...Dammit! He must have seen the heart. I moved some of my hair right beside it so he won't see more.

"W-what are you talking abo-"

"Don't try to hide it." he moved my hair away with his talon and the heart kept on showing. "It looks like...a heart."

"Oh,that...I-it sometimes show's up for no reason."

"Hmm,well...it look's cute on you. The heart should appear more often."

"...uh..."

"Tell me,why were you drawing me"

"Um...I-I just thought um...I don't know..."

"Did you do this while I was asleep?"

"NO! nononono! I...I-I wasn't really! I-I don't draw you when you're asleep! I...I...oh god." I felt my face heating up right now. This is going to insane.

"(Chuckle) 9,your face is showing the heart darker than before."

"...I-I...tha-"

"By the way...happy birthday,9."...WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! I froze and can't even think what is happening! I didn't even notice Smaug left the mountain.

'9...9...9!'

"Huh,what?" I said and finally got out of my thoughts and look over to see Pip on my shoulders.

'Are you now alright?'

"..." I quickly dug in a bag and grabbed my phone to check the calendar. It was February the 14,valentine's day...my birthday. "...What the hell is going on?! How the hell does he know's,it's my birthday?!"

'OW! Not so loud! (Sigh) Look,I have no idea how the dragon knows,but I'm guessing dragon know's what day it is.'

"But how?! How does a dragon knows what day is it. I only tell one holiday,and now he somehow know's that today is the day of the holiday!? Ho-"

* * *

 _45 minutes later of 9 going crazy about the holiday_

"I don't understand how he know's. He can't know he ca-'

'Oh Valar,just stop it right now! Please just forget about it and let it go.'

"...Fine." Perfect time for Pip to stop me going crazy,Smaug walk in with a nervous look. "...Uh,are you alright?"

"...Meet me in the gallery of the kings,don't bring anything with you, even your sword."

"Wait,what? Why do you want me to leave-"

"Just leave your stuff here and meet me there," he said and left the room. Me and Pip both exchange a confused look.

'Okay,that was...something.'

'And very weird...You're not going in there.'

'Yes, I am.'

'But what if it's going to kill you?'

'Don't worry,I'll be fine.'

'Not happening.' Pip crawled down off my shoulder and went inside my pocket. 'I'm not going to let you get kill by that dragon,9.'

'So you're saying you're coming with me?'

'Yes.'

'Fine.' I said and start heading towards the place Smaug told me. When I got there,I tried to find him but he's nowhere to be seen. Again,how can a dragon hide so good?

"Smaug! I'm here!" I called out but no respond. I began to get a little nervous,what if Pip was right. After all,I did leave my sword behind,is Smaug planning on killing me or something worst.

"Smaug,w-what are you planning on-"

"I'm sorry,don't panic for what's going to happen next." I heard him said. What does he mean don't panic?

"W-what d-d-do you m-mean?" I ask,trying to figure out where is he so I could make a run just in case.

"Just hold still,you won't get hurt."

'9,what is the dragon talking about?' Pip ask in fright.

'I don't-' Suddenly I felt my hood been grabbed then lifted up,me and Pip screamed a bit until everything went dark. I landed on something wet again and with a terrible smell. Why would-oh please tell me this is not happening. '...Pip...are we-'

'Why did I agree myself to this!' Smaug just put me in his mouth! He was going to eat me!

"Smaug,stop! What are you doing?!" I yelled as I try to eat out of his mouth but he sealed it tight. "Let me out! Please!"

"Don't worry, fine." I heard him said in the back of his throat.

"What! Smaug,I am freaking out right now! I'm inside your-" before I say anything else,he started to dodge out of the room and head outside of the mountain and start flying. While I kept getting hit around in his mouth and hoping he won't try to eat me.

* * *

 _5:48_

"Ehm...S-smaug?" I started to say for at least for,I don't know,15 hour's trying not to close to his sharp teeth! "I-If you can hear me...P-please tell me you're not going to eat me,Please?!"

'Please it won't eat us,please it won't eat us,please it won't eat us,' Pip kept saying over and over again.

"Eat you?...You know,that does sound like a good plan,don't you think?" When he just say that, I felt his tongue started to move and push me back a bit,he's trying to eat me!

"Nonnono! Smaug! I said not eat me,not!" I yelled as I held onto his tongue very tight,trying not to fall down in his throat.

"Fine,I won't eat you." He laid down his tongue back where it was while I sigh in relief but I was still scared he might going to do that again.

"Then why am I in your mouth?! Are you just saving me as dessert then?!"

"No. Just want to take you somewhere."

"What?...What do you mean?"

"I'm taking you somewhere where you might like."

"...Are you just saying that for real or are you just joking about that? Because all I know is that I'm in your mouth so you could just eat me!"

"I'm not going to eat you,9. You'll see when we get there. By the way,you taste really good." he lifted his tongue again and started to lick all over my body.

"Smaug! S-stop (Laughing) S-stop it!" he stopped when he heard me laugh.

"What was that? Did you-"

"NO! No, I didn't!"

"You're really are ticklish,aren't you?" he started to lick me again and kept hearing me laughing. To admit it,I am very ticklish.

"SMAUG! Stop licking me! It's gross!"

"Alright,alright," he said then stopped. I was covered in dragon spit all over me.

"(Groan) I really need a bath right now."

"Don't worry,you will."

" And how-" Just then I saw him open his mouth and drop me from the sky. I scream and hope I won't die from a hard floor but instead of the hard ground it turned out to be water. I swam up to the top and quickly swim to shore to Pip couldn't drown. When I reach there I take Pip out of my pocket and heard him breathing fast.

'What is that dragon trying to do! Kill us by drowning us in the water!'

'I'm not sure,but ...where are we?' I look around and saw we were both in a cave. I look up from where I fall and saw a hole on top of the cave. This must be where Smaug have dropped me in. 'Why would he drop me here...Is there even a way out of here?'

'Hmm,turn your head to the left. There's something glowing there in that tunnel.' I did what he said and saw there was something glowing in there. I put Pip back in my pocket and went towards the glowing tunnel. I went inside and saw something hanging on the wall. I got closer and saw it was a crystal, a purple crystal. I pulled the small one out and it was still glowing,there was another one and it was red,I pulled the red crystal out and it shines like rubys. I put both of them in my pants and saw another color and another. I started running and following the glowing crystal tunnel,laughing. This is too awesome. When I followed to the end of the cave,I wasn't expecting this. There was a giant beautiful oak tree,with more glowing crystal hanging around the branch,flower's blooming around and a huge colorful crystal right behind it.

'Pip,tell me you're seeing this?'

'I am...and I have no words to say.' I walk towards the tree and laid back down underneath is,suddenly I saw something blue hanging on the ceiling. I was about to think it was more glowing crystal until I sneezed. The blue glow became dark. I waited for a few seconds until it came back. 'Are those glow worm's?'

'I think they are...I always wanted to see them.' I said and watched them glow brighter. A flower broke off from the tree and landed on my nose. I giggle and blew the flower off my noise,only to be caught by a talon spear through it. I look upside down and saw Smaug looking at me with a grin.

"...The whole thing,with you trapping me in your mouth,I'll let that slide. But why did you brought me here?" I ask as I lifted my head up a bit while he laid down beside me.

"I just wanted to show you this place on your birthday. You can't lie,I could see it in your eyes."

"Alright,alright. I get it...I have another question. From the past weeks,did you come here to set up the place?"

"I did. When you first said it was on valentines day,I noticed it was only a few weeks away. So I found this place and also found this tree that could be a good touch to this place."

"Impressive."

"Tell me,why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming close?"

"...I didn't think you would care..."

"Why would you think that?"

" I don't know? Usually,I thought dragons don't care about anyone,only their treasure to keep for themselves. Isn't that true? That dragon just take treasure's from everyone only because they are shiny and stuff?"

"...No. It isn't...I didn't want the gold. It's something else...All dragon's care,unless you overstep them." he said and look away from me. Didn't he want the gold? Then,why did he killed everyone in Dale and the mountain? If he didn't want the gold,then why did he take it. And why does he care? He can't be telling the truth,is he? I look back at the tree and saw the crystal sparkled around them. It must have been hard for him to put it up on them.I noticed a few minutes have past and neither of us said anything. So I decide to just say something before it gets weird.

"I like what you did with the place. I have never seen anything like this before."

"(Chuckle) Is there anywhere else you never seen before?"

"I don't think so. The only place I know is the orc's place,which where you have to save me,and some sorta abandon elf's kingdom...but all of those were destroyed. (Sigh) I wish I could see more to the world,like you."

"Me?"

"Yeah,you have wings. You could go anywhere without stopping,seeing all the land from above,feeling the cloud and the-Woah!" I felt myself being pick up again by my hood and landed on a rough scale. I look around and saw I sitting on Smaug's neck."Wait! W-what are you doing?!"

"Make sure you hold on tight."

"WHAT!" He charged out of the cave to a tunnel right beside the crystal. When we reached outside he opened his wings and took flight at night. Of course, I screamed and held on to him very tight! "Smaug! I didn't really mean it! Put me down!"

"You sure about that?" Suddenly,I felt tiny water landed on me. I open my eyes and saw it was rain. My favorite weather. My scream turned into a laugh as I put my hood on my head and raised my arm into the cloud. As I touched,it felt nothing except the rain. The clouds separate from each other while the rain still continued's. Smaug raised up a bit high from the rain to the clear sky of the night and stars. They were so beautiful, I was lost in reality and stare at the night sky with awe.I didn't even realize I stood up a bit and felt the wind coming all over me and Smaug. I kept on laughing and laughing tell Smaug dive back down to feel the rain hit against us. I did fell for only a second till Smaug catches me by his neck. He did that on purpose. I look down at the ground and saw how big the land was.

"Okay,sorry for the freak out. But next time,give me a warning at least."

"(Chuckle) You were scared,weren't you?"

"Yes, I was scared! I didn't expect you to just pick me up and take me flying you know what,forget it...I just never been in the sky's before,and now from your point of view,this is beautiful."

Smaug kept going over and under the clouds,like rain to star's,star's to rain. He even spins around the sky which nearly made me sick. I never thought Smaug could be a nice person or dragon I ever meet. When I first came into his mountain,he let me live. I thought he usually kills people for entering his home. Why would he spare me? I know he spared Bilbo's life only to know what he is. Of course, when he saved me from the orcs he asked me what I am,I nearly thought he finally know what I am and just end me. Why is he keeping me alive? I came out of my thought's when Smaug bit my hood and brought me to the ground. I realize we were on a different mountain but not as big as the lonely mountain. He set his wing above me so I wouldn't get wet anymore from the rain. I scooted closer to him then rested my head right beside hid chest. "You know,you really made my day. This is the most amazing,beautiful,magical birthday I ever had in my life."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." We watched when the rain clouds disappeared and the star's come's next. He put his wing down and laid down close to me.

"...Hey, Smaug?"

"Hmm?"

"...Why do you...care about me?" he turned his head down to me.

"What are you saying?"

"W-well...you spared my life after you won the game of hide-in-seek,you gave me food so that I don't starve,and...you forgive me after the whole orc pack attack me. Why do you always take care of me?"

"...I...I just need a company," he said and turned away to the stars. But something didn't feel right,I felt a very hot heat right beside his chest. Why is his chest glowing? Does he really need a company,I thought he just wants people to leave him alone. Maybe...maybe people just didn't understand him and it must have made him became the rage all of sudden.

"...You not alone anymore...I will never leave you for anything...not even for a man or a coin...only you." I said and look up to him. He seems shocked a bit until his head come's closer to mine. To admitted for a minute,I didn't know what I was doing,I leaned over my forehead until it touched his nose. We were only inches away from each other,our eyes began to close and we start to lean over, our lips was about to meet until we both stop. I didn't know what was I thinking. I pulled away and so did Smaug. What were we doing,even if we didn't stop, what would be ruined? I don't even think I ever did that before to anyone, even to a dragon.

"...Don't you think we should get back to the mountain?" Smaug ask.

"Hmm,not yet. Let's go back to the cave. Let's just chill there for awhile."

"If you insist."

"Oh,and by the way...If I fall asleep again,don't put me in your mouth again." And I mean it.

"(Chuckle) Well, see about that."

* * *

Pip's Pov:

What the hell just happen?! What were they trying to do?! They weren't really trying to do it,right? I mean,a dragon and a vampire-human-whatever cannot be together! This is just a joke,right. Or maybe a dream or a nightmare. They can't have feeling's to each other,they can't. How will it end? Maybe the dragon is just lying to her,it has to be lying to 9. Would the dragon never care about her...would it? The dragon did save her life and even spared her life. It even gave her a home to stay,they played a few riddle,which I mostly have to help 9 with that,and it even gives her some cooked meat and a few fruits. Why would it even do that for one person? Even if the dragon does care about 9...it can't love her...right?

* * *

 **A/N Important: So I hope you like this chapter,and I need help from you guys. I need a few request on the next chapters. Either I could do 3 or 4 requests from you guy's on each of the chapters for this story. Please leave a comment,tell me what do you think of this story and I'll try my best to make it better. Also,Happy Valentine's day!**


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: It wasn't worth it

Pip's pov:

"Admit it...It wasn't-"

'It was worth it!' 9 yelled as she hides in some blankets under the dragon's wings.

"9,you lost the riddle,you wore a dress,you were thrown around like a rag doll,and he saw you-"

'Don't. Say it. Or I'll squish you till all your little blood is out.'

"...and now...you came back to the mountain after playing in the rain until thunder and lighting scared you off and you came to the dragon with some blankets and wanted to sleep right next to it. Was it really-"

'Yes!' Just then another thunder sound came,then 9 put the blankets on her and scooted closer to the dragon.

"(Chuckle) I thought you said you weren't scared of the rain?" The dragon said and moved his head closer to 9.

"I-I'm not scared. The thunder just-" Then another thunder cut her off which made 9 screamed a bit then grasp both of her hands to the dragon's snout. When she realized a second what she have done,she quickly let go and apologize. The dragon laughed at her reaction.

"So cute of you being scared like a little rabbit." it said then licked her cheek.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you I hate it when you do that!"

"Well sorry shadow,you just taste like a fruit I never had."

"S-Shut up!"

Yep. It was not worth it.

* * *

 _3 days ago_

"9,I don't think this is a good idea?"

'Don't worry Pip. This is a good idea,and I know, this time,we will win.' When 9 finally reached the treasure chamber we saw the dragon sleeping. She got closer to its face and tap her finger on the dragon's snout. "Smaug? Smaug,are you awake?" The dragon opened his eye's slowly and look at her cross-eyed. "Hey." 9 said with a smile and little wave.

"(Sigh) Why did you disturb my sleep?" it asks.

"I was wondering...if we could have a rematch on the riddles. If I win,then...you have to say I'm the queen under the mountain for three weeks. If you win...will,you decide."

"Hmm. Alright then." It moved his head away from 9 while I crawled inside her hood. "Turn us on our backs, and open up our stomachs,you will be the wisest of men,through at start an orc."

'Pip,any idea?'

"on our backs...wisest of men...a book?"

"A book?" she answered. The dragon nodded its head. "Iron roof,glass wall. Burns and burns,and never falls." The dragon took a while to think about it till it answered her.

"A lantern...I have rivers without water, a forest without tree's,mountains without rocks,towns without houses."

'That's a clever riddle. Pip.' 9 thought.

"A...map?"

"A map," she said,the dragon growled a bit. Right answer. Were dead.

"Okay,repeat after me," I said.

"...I cost no gold to use or conscious effort to take part of. And as far as you can see,there's is nothing to me. But without me,you are dead."

'I heard this riddle before...Wasn't it air?' 9 ask.

"Yep." The dragon thought a bit till it answered.

"Air. What goes through towns and over hills but never moves"

'Shit,that's a hard one.' We both thought. We both think a bit for five minutes till 9 figured it out.

"A road. Ten men's strength,ten men's length,ten men can't break it, yet a young boy walks off with it."

"Good riddle," I said.

'Thanks.' It really did take a while for a dragon to answer it. Until eight minutes later the dragon answered.

"A rope. Voiceless it cries,wingless flutters,toothless bites, mouthless mutters."

"...This may take a while." I said to myself.

* * *

 _46 min,neither one gives up_

"Give up 9,you aren't going to win."

'I will win!' Then the riddle we both don't understand came up.

" I grow softly in the night,ready to bring you warming light with gentle breath,perhaps ignite to the cold, a welcomed sight"

"...Oh, come on! Do you really have to use that riddle?!" 9 yelled while the dragon laughed at her reaction.

"Yes. I do," it said.

"Welp,your loss,9," I said.

"Dammit...(Groan) What do you want me to do." she said as she cross her arms and turned her head away from it. The dragon start digging threw its treasure's,looking for something? Me and 9 were both confuse whats it's looking for. When the dragon finally found whats it looking for,it throw's it towards 9 where it landed in front of her. A long sleeve purple dress with a gold crown. "...Is there...anything else you want me to do?"

"No."

"See,this was a terrible idea 9." I crawled out of her hood and watch the scene in a safe distance.

" Come on,Smaug. Please? I'm not a huge fan of dresses."

"Then you shouldn't have made a deal with me."

"Please?"

"No."

"...I could just-" Then the dragon give her a warning by nearly using its jaws to snap her in half. At least 9 made a fast dash to the other side of the room. "Okay okay! I'll wear the stupid dress!"

 _25 min later_

9 was in the washroom taking way longer to dress up. The dragon was not taking it's time waiting for 9 to come back to the treasure chamber. It knows 9 is doing this on purpose. "How long are you going to be in there!" it yelled.

"Hey, I need privacy to change. Lady's don't like men...or dragon's watching them get dress." Sometime's she can be a bit stubborn. Soon the dragon will go on a rampage if she doesn't get out soon. I walk inside the washroom to see her not in a dress and listening to her music.

"...9!"

'huh?' She took off her head phone and look down at me. '...This is nothing.'

"NOTHING?! The dragon is going to be on a rampage if you don't put on that dress!"

'Do I have too? This is really embarrassing. I don't want to wear that dress.'

"Well,it's either the dragon will kill you if don't put on that dress or put on the dress so that you don't die."

'...I-'

"Don't even think about choosing death."

* * *

"SHADOW! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT NOW,I'LL-"

"OKAY! I'm coming out now. Geez." 9 came out from the hallway and came inside the room with the dress on and the crown. She kept looking down away from the dragon's sight. It was for her own good. 'She's look's...beautiful.' the dragon thought as it set sight on her.

"...I look stupid in this. Right?" She asks and still looking down until the dragon brought its claw to left up her face to see her blushing heart showing. It chuckles at her reaction.

"No, you don't. In fact," It brought its whole head towards her to lick her face. "You look like a princess in that."

"(Groan) And what does licking my face count as?" She asks as she wipes her face.

"Why should it count?" It said and walk back to buried itself in its gold. 9 followed it until she's near it's head and sit beside it. "May I take this dress off now?" She ask. The dragon crack open it's eye to think for a moment until it closed it eye. "No." it said and turned it's head away. 9 started climb on top of it's head and laid down flat on her stomach. "...Can I take it off now?"

"No." 9 kept on saying if she could take off the dress over and over again until the dragon is almost there to lose it temper. "If you say those words one more time,I'll make sure your life will end fast no men can handle." That made her quiet for a long time...For at least 3 minutes! The dragon wrapped it tail around her and made her look at it's eyes. "You know,your really starting to become annoying to me to get rid of you."

"hehe. Sorry. Its just...it reminds me when I've been dare to where this to some one...I...I thought was my friend until...they betrayed me." she said and turned her head away.

"What? What do you mean?" It said and put her down.

"...Well...I use to have more than one friends when I was young,but every time I heard them say I'm weird,or am I stupid...saying am I even normal like the rest. When ever I try to make friends,they just turn away either what I look like,thinking I'm a weirdo,or think I don't deserve any friends...I try to do everything to be normal like them but they still continued to judge me. Sometimes they blame me for stuff I didn't even do,I wanted to yell out help or even scream,but I can't...I'v always been shy and also annoying... One time,I was dared to wear a ridiculous outfit so that people could noticed me but then it turn out worst than I ever know...I don't even know what I did wrong." she said as some tears started to fall from her eyes then try to put on a smile. " B-but at least I know,I have two friends who stick beside me. But now that I'm away from them...(sigh) I guess I'm kinda alone again..." Wow. I never thought 9 had a hard time in her life making friends like me. People just always get scared by me and try to stomp on me even though all I just say was hi. The dragon start to curl around itself with 9 inside in the middle.

"9,don't let those things come to you. You are behind those things, their just upset that you have something better than any human can have. You have to at least know that your life is greater than theirs,who knows what might happen to them when they regret their decisions. After all,you did just came to my mountain and here you are,still alive." it said and rested its head very close to her. She smiled and rested her body next to him.

"Thank you...Can I-"

"No...You look...beautiful in that dress." That made 9 blush a bit when he said it.

"It wasn't worth it,was it?" I ask.

'It-it was w-worth it.' she shuttered.

* * *

 _2 day's ago_

Me and 9 were in the library while I was teaching 9 how to read dwarf and elf's language since she doesn't know any of them. Sometimes its a bit easy for her to speak but a little difficult to read them. "Okay,so some letters are the same but in different shapes?"

"Yes. And this letter is an 'L'. Think you got it?"

"Yeah,just a little bit...welp, I think that's enough lesson for today." she said and shut the book and throw it far away.

"Really,you really don't like to lean,don't you?"

"...Well sometimes. But when its too much,I get dizzy a lot." She said and walk out of the library. Sometimes 9 acts like a little child sometimes,even for the dragon. And I pray Valar that she doesn't do anything stupid day after day. But today,I know she's going to do something stupid. She came towards the dragon while its asleep, again, and start calling it. "Hey Smaug, you awake?" The dragon groan for a bit till it open its eyes. "What?" it ask.

"I was wondering if you would like to play a game? Like maybe a chasing game? Just to see if you could catch me."

"9,that's a very bad idea," I said. 'Don't care,I use to play this game with my dad.' she said/thought.

"Oh really?" It smirk and raised it body up and look down at her. I left straight away because I don't want to know what will happen next.

 _15 minutes later_

9 was running around fast,which took the dragon a hard time to catch her,either with its teeth,tail,or its claws. While I was trying to sleep, I heard screaming. Yep,9 got caught...for at least four minutes. I crawled through the hole to see whats going on until a paw nearly landed on me. I look up to see 9 hanging upside down while the dragon was carrying her by her foot with its teeth.

"Come on, Smaug! Please don't do this again!" she said as the dragon continues to crawl. The dragon smirk and starts to lower it head down and throw 9 into the air. She screamed until the dragon caught her by the hood with its teeth's. "Could you please stop!?" she ask/yelled but the dragon ignored her and continued to throw her into the air over and over again. Of course I followed it to make sure if 9 is alright. The dragon stopped at a huge room what it looks like it use to be a ballroom,big enough for the dragon and at least 100 or more people to fit in. "Smaug! Please tell me your finish! B-because maybe this was a bad ide-AAHHHHH!" It throw her up again and kept on catching her like a rag doll. This kept on happening for ten minutes until 9 start to fall until the dragon rested her on its snout. "(Groan) I'm now starting to regret ever coming to your mountain." I don't know how long can 9 hold it in since she's been thrown around a'lot. The dragon chuckle and lowered it's noise towards its hand till trapping her in it.

"Then you should have thought twice before coming here." it said and brought large thumb behind her and touches the top of her head,stroking it gently. 9 look away from its gaze,feeling uncomfortable.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She ask and tries to get out of its hand. "Nothing. But I always wonder what your hair always felt like. And beside,you look like a little rag doll to me." it said and stopped. "Hey! I don't look like a doll! Now put me down!" She said and try to get out but the dragon leans its head down a licked her face. "AHH! Are you kidding me!? Could you please stop that! That is so gross!" The dragon didn't listen then start to stroking her head again.

"You should have listened to me,9. And how did this even happen?" I ask.

'(Sigh) Well,It was all normal running around and making sure Smaug doesn't catch me,but its not my fault I slip behind his tail then he pinned me down with his hand. When he won I didn't expect him to ask me if I wanted to play catch...I said yes...Then...'

"By playing catch,it want's to throw you around and catch you many time's?"

'...yes.'

"Wasn't wor-"

'It was worth it!'

* * *

 _1 days ago_

"9,Its not embarrassing. People use to be-"

'Get out!' Me and 9 were in the washroom while she's covering her chest while I sit on the ledge. I don't understand whats with her problem? Being naked doesn't bother me at all,even to dragons. I heard on old stories,people didn't care about clothes, why are they afraid now?

"9,come on. Its normal for a spider, and even the dragon."

'NO! I can not let Smaug see's me naked! That's the worse thing to even think about it! Now could you please get out no-"

"Hello,shadow." She turned around to see the dragon staring straight at her while its close to the ledge,too close.

"What the-Smaug! Get out!" she yelled and cover her privates.

"Why should I?" It smirks and continued to stare at her body. 9 noticed that and dunk her whole body in the water,very deep in the water. "Oh, come now. You don't have to be ashamed."

"Hate to admit 9,but the dragon's right."

'NO HE'S NOT! I'm not coming up there till he leaves!'

 _35 minutes later_

The dragon never left,and 9 came out of the water breathing for air. She quickly grab a towel and wrap around herself. "Could you please get out!?" 9 yelled as she covered herself more with the towel. The dragon laughed and left the room. "You don't have to be shy about this." It said and 9 quickly grab her clothes and walk to another room to change.

"Wasn't-"

'It was! Even when I lose my breath! Which he knows I was about to drown!'

* * *

 _6 hours later,night_

"Please? Smaug you could just let me go outside. I'm not gonna run. Please!" 9 beg for the fiftieth time to go out and play in the rain. Every single day,9 doesn't learn when to quit.

"(Sigh) Fine. But be back in two minutes." it growled.

"Ten."

"Six"

"Deal." She ran off and start playing in the rain. There's seriously something wrong with this women. I watch her jumping around in puddles and spinning around like a child. "Come on,Pip. It's great outside."

"No thanks,I don't want to die from the rain or from the puddles," I said and see her jumping in another puddle.

"Come on. Rain isn't-" A loud boom crashed from the sky,followed by a lighting hitting at dale. One moment it had flashed,9 had run back into the kingdom.

"...So does that means you're done? You still have four minutes left."

* * *

9 came back to the gold chamber with some blankets drag behind her. The dragon gave her a confused look and about to ask her but 9 beats to it.

"...There was...a thunder storm...and lighting...Which I hate the most." She said and came side by side with the dragon. "Don't even say anything. I'm use to sleep in that room you put me in,but now...I need someone with me right now." she put more blankets on herself. The dragon said nothing and brought it wing's around her.

"So...Your saying it wasn't worth it playing in the rain,is it?" it said and smirk at down at her.

"No, it wasn't!"

"Admit it...It wasn't-"

'It was worth it!' 9 yelled back as she hides in the some under the dragon's wings.

"9,you lost the riddle,you wore a dress,you were thrown around like a rag doll,and he saw you-"

'Don't. Say it. Or I'll squish you till all your little blood is out.'

"...and now...you came back to the mountain after playing in the rain until thunder and lighting scared you off and you came to the dragon with some blankets and wanted to sleep right next to it. Was it really-"

'Yes!' Just then another thunder sound came,then 9 put the blankets on her and scooted closer to the dragon.

"(Chuckle) I thought you said you weren't scared of the rain?" The dragon said and moved his head closer to 9.

"I-I'm not scared. The thunder just-" Then another thunder cut her off which made 9 screamed a bit then grasp both of her hands to the dragon's snout. When she realized a second what she have done ,she quickly let go and apologize. The dragon laughed at her reaction.

"So cute of you being scared like a little rabbit," it said then licked her cheek.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you I hate it when you do that!"

"Well sorry shadow,you just taste like a fruit I never had."

"S-Shut up!"

Yep. It was not worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys,sorry for the late update. I've been kind lazy listening to a new game called Undertake my** **nieces been showing/telling me about it. Sorry if I caught off guard. I could still do a few request if you like,but not inappropriate request or a request if Smaug could do the human form. I'm not doing that (yet). It'll come soon and I don't want to give spoiler to my own story. Oh,and also leave a comment what your thought's in this or if I miss spell a word or anything that seemed messed up and please no hate comments. See ya guys later!**


	11. Author's note

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update and sorry, this is not another chapter :(. School work and test and kinda getting harder and I even noticed my computer kept losing track of some typos. So...I may change the title and may change the music too. Including a few chapters. But don't worry, I'm not deleting it. I'll try to find the typo's and change a few things in the chapters. Don't worry, I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **See ya later! ^-^**


End file.
